Miraculous Ladybug: La Sombra que se Cierne
by JJMLB23
Summary: Luego de entregar el libro codificado de Adrien al Guardian de los Miraculous Marinette se hace muchas preguntas acerca del secreto de los Miraculous, junto a ello una nueva amenaza llega a París buscando venganza, pero nuevos aliados apareceran y ayudaran a Ladybug y Chat Noir a salvar el dia.
1. Chapter 1: El Despertar

**Saludos a todos hoy les comparto mi primer FanFic y he decidido hacerlo de MLB, esta historia se encuentra ubicada cronológicamente luego del final de la Primera temporada, así que sería como una especie de Segunda Temporada mientras esperamos que las cadenas de TV estrenen oficialmente la segunda temporada, en esta historia aparecerán varios personajes nuevos (OC) y nos divertiremos con aquellos que ya conocemos. Miraculous Ladybug es una creación de Thomas Astruc y Jeremy Zag, todos los derechos de los personales originales les pertenecen a ellos completamente y sin más que decir comenzamos con la aventura...**

l-

 **Capítulo 1. El Despertar**

Marinette había entrado en aquella habitación, donde se encontraba sentado aquel extraño anciano quien parecía de ascendencia china y llevaba puesta una camiseta hawaiana.

\- Gusto en conocerte jovencita, yo soy el maestro Fu, Por favor toma asiento - dijo el extraño con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Amm de-de acuerdo señor... - Marinette se sentó al frente del hombrecillo y el la observó con una sonrisa.

\- Entonces... Puedo notar que has encontrado un gran tesoro.

\- ¿Tesoro? Oh habla del libro... - Saco el libro de su mochila y lo puso sobre la mesa - En realidad el libro no me pertenece... Lo tenía uno de mis compañeros de clases, pero todo está escrito en una especie de código.

\- Eso es porque solo el Guardián de los Miraculous puede descifrarlo - Dijo el Maestro - El libro cuenta la historia de los Miraculous a través del tiempo... Y por cada portador que ha sido escogido existe un capítulo distinto.

\- Deben haber muchas historias de portadores escritas en el... - Le interrumpió una Marinette muy sorprendida.

\- Sí que las hay... Y puede que algún día tu historia y la de Chat Noir también formen parte de este libro sagrado... - De repente la expresión del maestro dejo de estar relajada y cambio a un tono de seriedad - Pero en él hay mucho más que solo historias jovencita, también están escritos los secretos más profundos relacionados con los Miraculous - Dijo mientras pasaba algunas página del libro.

\- ¿Qué clase de secretos Maestro Fu? - El maestro la observo de reojo y respondió con una sonrisa y voz serena - Creo que aún no estas lista para saberlo, pero puedo contarte por qué Hawk Moth desea con tanta codicia tu Miraculous y el de Chat Noir.

\- Creo que he logrado darme una idea... - Dijo recordando todas las veces que un akuma los atacaba para robar sus miraculous - Asumo que busca robar nuestros poderes y usarlos para el mal.

\- Eso podría ser solo una parte de su plan Marinette... - Dijo Tikki quien había guardado silencio mientras el maestro daba sus explicaciones a Marinette - Hawk Moth planea obtener el poder absoluto.

\- ¿El poder Absoluto?

\- Así es - dijo el maestro - Los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir son considerados los más poderosos de todos y por lo tanto son ellos quienes mantienen el equilibrio entre las energías mágicas que fluyen entre los demás miraculous - tras decir esto ubicó la página del libro que hace referencia al poder absoluto - Mientras que Ladybug representa a las fuerzas de la creación y Chat Noir representa a la destrucción, al combinar ambas energías se logra obtener un poder más allá de lo imaginado, pero si ese poder es utilizado para el mal cosas terribles pueden llegar a pasar.

\- Entonces si Hawk Moth Obtiene nuestros Miraculous será el fin de París Tikki.

\- No solo París Marinette, puede que sea el fin del mundo entero.

\- Tu deber como portadora no es solo el de proteger a París y a su gente jovencita... también debes protegerte a ti y a tu Miraculous... - el maestro cerro el libro y levanto la mirada con una sonrisa - aunque si hablamos de Ladybug y Chat Noir lo normal es que también se protejan el uno al otro.

\- Después de todo están destinados el uno al otro - dijo una extraña criatura de color verde la cual provocó que Marinette se sobresaltara.

\- Pe-pero que... ¿Quién eres tú?

\- Yo soy Wayzz, el Kwami del Miraculous de la Tortuga.

\- Oh, yo soy Marinette... encantada de conocerte Wayzz, y ella es mi kwami Tikki.

Tikki ríe a la bajo y miró a Marinette - Ya nos conocíamos Marinette, no es la primera vez que nos encontramos.

\- Te ves bien Tikki - Dijo Wayzz tomándola de sus pequeñas manos.

\- Gracias Wayzz, tú también te vez muy bien.

\- Todo esto es tan repentino, pero esperen un segundo… - les interrumpió Marinette - si este libro es tan importante ¿cómo es que Adrien lo tenía en su posesión?

\- Tienes muchas preguntas, y para cada una de ellas hay una respuesta – el maestro se levantó de su asiento – pero esas respuestas no las obtendrás hoy, así que por ahora tendrás que esperar – le dedico una sonrisa.

\- Lo entiendo maestro Fu, pero… - de repente deja de hablar pon el sonido de su celular, al tomarlo Marinette observa que es Alya quien la está llamando.

\- ¿Alya? ¿Está todo bien?

 _\- Amiga ¿Dónde rayos te has metido? ¡Se suponía que nos veríamos en la biblioteca para adelantar el trabajo de Historia hace media hora!_

\- ¡Ay no puede ser! Lo siento Alya me distraje con algo pero ya estoy en camino, dame cinco minutos

 _\- Ahora tienes 4 minutos con 40 segundos… ¡date prisa!_ – Marinette colgó el teléfono para luego levantarse y tomar su mochila – Lo siento maestro pero ya debo retirarme.

\- Lo entiendo, continuaremos en otro momento de ser necesario, pero antes de irte no olvides lo que te he mencionado sobre tus deberes como portadora.

\- No lo olvidare y gracias por todo maestro Fu.

Marinette salió corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección hacia la biblioteca, y mientras tanto en la Mansión Agreste, Adrien buscaba como loco desesperado el libro de su padre, pero no lograba encontrarlo y aquello le comenzó a generar frustración.

\- Plagg estás seguro de que no te lo comiste - dijo mirando con el ceño fruncido al pequeño felino.

\- Me ofendes Adrien, mis gustos son muy refinados y nunca me comería un libro viejo y polvoriento.

\- Agh! Si mi padre descubre que perdí ese libro será mi fin Plagg - grito Adrien frustrado.

\- Ya deja el drama chico, tu padre nunca sabrá que tú fuiste el que lo tomo, así que ahora deberías concentrarte en algo mucho más importante.

\- ¿Mas importante? ¿Cómo qué?

\- Como alimentarme, ahora ve y tráeme más queso que me muero de hambre - se comió el último pedazo de queso camembert de su plato y eructo como si fuera un león salvaje.

\- ¡Plagg eres un verdadero cerdo! - dijo furioso mientras se tapó la nariz y salió rápido de la habitación para huir de la peste dejada atrás – Ese kwami no tiene ningún remedio… - se llevó la mano al mentón y dijo para sí mismo algo pensativo - Me pregunto si Ladybug también pasara por cosas como estas con su kwami.

Esa noche Marinette no dejaba de preguntarse acerca de los misteriosos secretos que rodeaban a los Miraculous y por qué el Maestro Fu insistió en que aún no estaba lista para conocerlos.

\- Tikki todo es muy confuso, antes no me hacía tantas preguntas... pero ahora sé que hay muchas cosas que aún no se sobre los miraculous y creo que no poder dormir bien hasta descubrirlo todo.

\- Tranquila Marinette, con el tiempo estarás lista y sabrás tanto de los Miraculous como el maestro mismo.

\- Eso lo dudo, recuerda que soy un verdadero desastre Tikki.

\- Tú no eres desastre Marinette... Eres única a tu manera y siempre te preocupas por todos los que te rodean - dijo Tikki para luego abrazar a Marinette en su mejilla - y justo por eso es que eres una gran Ladybug! - Marinette ríe y toma a Tikki entre sus manos.

\- Gracias Tikki.

\- Ahora a dormir, mañana tienes escuela y no querrás llegar tarde... Otra vez.

Esa noche el cielo de París lucía tranquilo, la luz de la luna cubría a la ciudad con su blanco resplandor y su reflejo brillaba con gran intensidad en las aguas del Rio Sena, pero el ambiente pacífico se vio interrumpido por una misteriosa nube negra que se posicionó en lo alto de la Torre Eiffel, de dicha nube emergió una figura misteriosa, parecía ser un hombre joven el cual vestía una especia de armadura negra con capa roja y desgarrada, en la capa se podía visualiza el mismo símbolo del libro de los miraculous bordado en color negro y el yelmo que llevaba puesto apenas dejaba ver unos ojos rojos los cuales parecían llenos de oscuridad. La misteriosa figura observó a París por unos instantes antes de hablar para sí mismo.

\- París... Así que aquí es donde estas... - observo la luna - Pronto te encontraré... ¡Y esta vez nada impedirá que estemos juntos! – Apretó los puños con fuerza - Mi Lady.

l-

 **Y con esto termina el primer capítulo de nuestra aventura, espero les gustara... ahora acepto sus críticas y reviews si gustan.**

 **Por favor eviten lanzarme sillas a la cabeza si la historia no fue de su agrado xD será un capitulo por semana y al final de cada uno tendremos un preview del siguiente así que sin más que decir los dejo con el avance de nuestro próximo capítulo…**

 **PREVIEW DEL CAPITULO 2**

 _ **Marinette: Hola a todos soy Marinette, vaya tengo tantas cosas en mi cabeza que casi olvido el ¡CUMPLEAÑOS DE MI MEJOR AMIGA! SOY TODO UN DESASTRE TIKI!**_

 _ **Tikki: Ya deja de decir que eres un desastre Marinette... ¡Ahora tenemos un gran problema! Un payaso akumatizado está aterrorizando a los niños de París y necesitan a Ladybug.**_

 _ **Marinette: Tienes razón Tikki, es hora de concentrarme y hacerle frente a este nuevo akuma. En el próximo capítulo de Miraculous Ladybug: La Sombra que se Cierne... Le Clown... ¡No te lo puedes perder!**_

 _ **Tikki: ¿Ese es Chat Noir con traje de payaso?**_


	2. Chapter 2: Le Clown

**Saludos aquí les traigo la continuación de nuestra historia, espero que les guste tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo, y este capítulo es mucho más extenso que el primero puesto que hoy si hay peleas con villanos, bien sin más que decir... ¡Que comience la acción!**

l-

 **Capítulo 2. Le Clown**

Era una mañana tranquila en París y todos sus habitantes se despertaron ignorantes de lo que había llegado a su ciudad la noche anterior, Marinette se encontraba dormida en su habitación y la alarma de su teléfono no dejaba de sonar.

\- Marinette despierta vas a llegar tarde -dijo Tikki mientras trataba de despertar a su portadora sin éxito.

\- Cinco minutos más mamá... -dijo una somnolienta Marinette.

\- No quería hacer esto pero no me dejas otra opción -Tikki apagó la alarma del teléfono de Marinette y de inmediato marco a un número, mientras la llamada se conectaba Tikki puso el teléfono en altavoz junto a Marinette.

 _\- ¿Hola? ¿Quién habla?_ -al escuchar esa voz Marinette se sobresaltó de la impresión.

\- ¿Adrien? -dijo tomando su teléfono - Ah-Ah ¡NÚMERO EQUIVOCADO LO SIENTO!

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿Qui-_ \- -pero antes de terminar la chica ya había terminado la llamada.

\- Eso pudo haber salido mejor Marinette -dijo Tikki quien no pudo evitar reírse un poco de la chica.

\- Muy graciosa Tikki.

\- Pero funcionó, y ya estas despierta así que prepárate o vas a llegar tarde Marinette.

En la Mansión Agreste Adrien desayunaba solo como de costumbre mientras era observado por Natalie, quien como todas las mañanas procedía a leerle su horario del día mientras el escuchaba sin más remedio.

\- Después de la escuela tienes una sesión de fotos en el parque, así que tu chofer te recogerá para llevarte, luego de la sesión tienes tus clases de Piano aunque tu profesor aún no ha confirmado su asistencia, te estaré informando más adelante.

\- Gracias Natalie, Ah y oye pudiste ver lo de las lecciones de Karate.

\- Aún no, y ¿por qué el repentino interés en el Karate otra vez?

Adrien desvío la mirada y recordó aquella pelea contra su chófer hechizado por Simón Dice, y también recordó muy bien los moretones - Nada en especial Natalie, sólo es curiosidad deportiva -la mujer le miró algo confundida para luego observar que el chófer de Adrien los estaba mirando desde la entrada del comedor.

\- Parece que el auto ya está listo, ve por tus cosas y no olvides apegarte a tu horario.

\- No lo haré Natalie -dijo con un tono de burla y salió de la habitación siguiendo a su chófer, de pronto Plagg se asoma por su camisa.

\- ¿No se te olvida algo niño? -le preguntó con un tono de seriedad.

\- No lo creo, estoy seguro de que llevó todo en mi mochila.

\- ¡No habló de tus aburridas cosas escolares! ¡Hablo de mi adorado queso camembert!

\- Por qué no me sorprende -expresó con un tono sarcástico mientras pasaba por la cocina en busca del queso apestoso.

\- Perfecto -dijo al encontrar el queso - ¿Ya estas feliz? -pregunto el chico a su kwami mientras sostenía el queso con algo de asco.

\- Completamente -dijo el felino aferrado al trozo de queso, el cual comenzó a devorar.

\- ¿Que habré hecho para merecer un kwami tan extraño como tú?

\- Dirás un kwami tan extravagante como yo -ante está respuesta Adrien rodó los ojos y salió hacía la entrada principal de la mansión.

En la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng una apresurada Marinette bajo corriendo por las escaleras - ¡Buenos dí-Ay!

\- ¿Estas bien hija? -pregunto un preocupado Tom Dupain al ver a su hija tirada en el suelo.

\- S-Si solo me tropecé -al levantarse desvío la mirada hacia un hermoso pastel de chocolate de tres capas que se encontraba sobre el mostrador de la panadería - ¿Y ese pastel?

\- ¿Ya lo olvidaste? Es el pastel que nos pidió la señora Cesarie para su hija -respondió su madre con seguridad.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Ay no puede ser hoy es el cumpleaños de Alya! ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar eso?

\- ¡Ya debo irme! Los quiero -dicho esto salió de la panadería a toda velocidad hacía la escuela.

En el salón de clases de la señorita Bustier todos sus compañeros felicitaban encantados a Alya por su cumpleaños.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Alya -dijo Rose con gran emoción.

\- Si. Feliz cumpleaños -expresó Juleka con su clásico tono.

\- Gracias chicas y gracias a todos por sus buenos deseos.

\- ¡Ay por favor! -resonó una voz chillona en el aula de clases y todos voltearon para ver que era Chloe - Enserio no sé porque te alegras tanto por tu cumpleaños, es más que obvió que lo pasaras sentada viendo fotos viejas con tu familia, en cambio mi papi contratará a Jagged Stone para mi próximo cumpleaños.

\- Entonces disfruta tu concierto privado sola con tu padre Chloe -le respondió Alya con mucha seguridad y en ese momento entró Adrien en el salón.

\- Buenos días a todos, oh y feliz cumpleaños Alya.

\- Gracias Adrien.

\- Muy bien todos tomen asiento, ya es hoy de comenzar -dijo entrando la señorita Bustier y detrás de ella apareció una apresurada Marinette.

\- Lo siento se me hizo un poco tarde maestra.

\- De hecho llegó justo a tiempo señorita Marinette, ahora tome asiento por favor.

\- Si señora -se dirigió rápido a su asiento y se sentó para escuchar la lección del día.

\- Hoy sí que tuviste suerte amiga -le dijo Alya en tono de burla.

\- Si lo sé, oh por cierto... Feliz cumpleaños amiga.

\- Vaya, así que lo recordaste, imaginé que lo olvidarías con lo distraída que eres -expresó la morena con un sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

\- Ay... Como crees...

Mientras tanto las ventana de lo que parecía ser un oscuro ático se abrieron, y la luz iluminó a una figura masculina rodeada por cientos de mariposas.

\- Hoy parece ser un día tranquilo y pacífico... ¡Pero esa paz no puede ser eterna! Así que veamos... ¿Quién saldrá beneficiado hoy mis pequeños akumas? -de repente las mariposas comienzan a volar alteradas a su alrededor y eso le llamó la atención - Que extraño... Por lo general yo soy quien provoca esa reacción -dijo Hawk Moth algo intrigado.

En otra oscura habitación una figura misteriosa observa a Hawk Moth a través de lo que parece un antiguo reloj de bolsillo - Vaya... Parece que se percataron de mi presencia -dijo la extraña figura - Veo que aún me recuerdan... Veamos que son capaces de hacer ahora tus akumas Hawk Moth... Hazlos aparecer.

La campana de la escuela resonó y todos celebraron aliviados, pues ese había sido un muy largo día de clases, y aún más para Marinette ya que no dejaba de pensar en un increíble regalo para su mejor amiga en el mundo.

\- Que día -bufó la pelinegra.

\- Y que lo digas... Bien, supongo que iré a casa, mi familia debe estar esperándome.

\- Espera, que tal si caminamos un poco y te invito un helado por tu cumpleaños.

\- ¿Y no tienes trabajo en la panadería?

\- No hasta donde yo sé, pero por si acaso llamare a mi mamá para preguntar -sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de su madre - Hola mamá... Quería preguntarte si no tenía ningún tipo de trabajo en la panadería... Aja, aja, ¡de acuerdo! Gracias mamá -colgó el teléfono y miró a su amiga - dijo que estoy totalmente libre.

\- Perfecto, en ese caso que sean dos helados ¡y un Smuti de fresas!

Las chicas se dirigieron al parque para pasar un día de amigas juntas y mientras comían sus helados Alya observó a le lejos una figura conocida - Oh mira amiga, parece que no somos las únicas aquí -Marinette volteó y de la sorpresa tiro su helado.

\- A-A-Adrien! ¡¿Pero qué está haciendo aquí?!

\- Imagino que está en una de sus sesiones de fotografía, deberías ir a saludar -dijo mientras la empujaba hacia la dirección de Adrien.

\- ¿Q-Qué? N-No es un buen momento Alya, tú lo dijiste está en medio de una sesión de fotos.

\- Entonces hay que esperar a que termine.

\- P-Pero que pasara con los Smutis...

\- Los tomaremos con Adrien.

\- Marinette! -un grito llamó la atención de ambas chicas y al voltear ven a Manon corriendo con uno de sus amigos - Hola Marinette!

\- Manon! Pero que gusto verte, ¿Quién es tu amigo?

\- Él es mi amigo Chris.

\- Hola soy Chris! -el chico era de la misma edad que Manon y tenía la tez Monera, cabello corto de color Marrón y vestía una playera negra con el símbolo de Chat Noir, pantalón corto de color azul y tenis blancos.

\- Gusto en conocerte Chris -Marinette levanta la mirada y ve una fiesta de cumpleaños infantil a lo lejos en el parque - ¿Vinieron de esa fiesta de allá?

\- Si -respondió Manon - Pero el payaso es muy aburrido Marinette.

\- Totalmente -le siguió Chris.

\- No creo que sea tan malo -responde Alya pero al lograr ver al payaso puede observar que no es el típico acto de payaso infantil, este solo se quedaba ahí parado armando animales con globos muy malos con una mirada amargada en su rostro, vestía el clásico atuendo de payaso, tenía el cabello largo y llevaba un llamativo sombrero de punta.

\- Aquí tienes tu serpiente niño -dijo con una voz aburrida.

\- ¡Yo quería un león!

\- ¡Pues ahora es una serpiente! -respondió el payaso amargado.

\- ¡Eres muy malo! ¡Denle con todo!

\- ¡SI! -todos los niños de la fiesta respondieron y comenzaron a lanzarle lo que tuvieran en mano.

\- ¡Hey ya basta! ¡Soy un artista! -una pelota golpea su cabeza - ¡Oigan eso no es gracioso! ¡Si se portan mal Prestó hará que sus padres no les den pastel!

\- Entonces tómalo todo Prestó -dijo uno de los niños que le lanzó un pastel a su cabeza y todos rieron ante lo ocurrido, todos menos Prestó quien estaba a punto de estallar en ira.

\- Pobre hombre... -dijo Marinette.

\- Me alegro de no estar en su lugar -respondió Alya aliviada.

En la oscura guarida de Hawk Moth este logra sentir a su próxima víctima para ser akumatizada.

\- Una fiesta... En las fiestas hay mucho más que solo diversión, y eso es lo que necesitan mis malvados akumas! -una mariposa blanca se posó sobre su mano, la cual fue cubierta por un aura oscura transformándola en un malvado akuma el cual se alejaba volando.

\- Vuela lejos mi pequeño akuma, y lleva a ese joven artista hacía el estrellato! -el akuma salió por la ventana volando hacia su víctima.

En el parque el payaso Prestó se quejaba por el trato recibido mientras se limpiaba las sobras de lo que le habían lanzado los niños.

\- No puedo creer que traten a un artista como yo de tal manera, ¡esto es inaceptable! Nadie más que yo entine mi visión artística... -el payaso bajó la mirada y no se percató de la mariposa negra que se posó sobre su sombrero.

 _\- Yo si entiendo tu visión... -_ levanto la mirada y una mariposa se formó en su rostro - _Le Clown yo soy Hawk Moth, y puedo ayudarte a que otros comprendan tu visión artística, pero a cambió quiero que me traigas los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir! Entonces... ¿Tenemos un trato?_

\- Si Hawk Moth -respondió mientras un aura de oscuridad le rodeaba.

Los niños de la fiesta corrían por el parque y el guardaespaldas de Adrien lucha por alejarlos de la sesión de fotos, pero dos niñas logran pasarle y corren hacía Adrien.

\- ¡Adrien Agreste! Mi hermana mayor está loca por ti -dijo una de las niñas.

\- ¡La mía también te admira mucho! Y tiene fotos de ti por toda su habitación.

La cara de Adrien formo una expresión graciosa ante las palabras de ambas niñas, que fueron sacadas del área por el fotógrafo y el guardaespaldas.

\- ¿Fotos mías por toda su habitación? -dijo pensando - No sé si sentirme halagado o aterrado por eso -de repente se escucharon unos gritos desde la fiesta infantil y a lo lejos Adrien pudo ver a un enorme payaso monstruoso asustando a todos los que allí se encontraban.

\- ¡SE BURLANRON DE MI VISIÓN ARTISTICA MOCOSOS! ¡PERO AHORA MI VISIÓN SERÁ LA ÚNICA DE PARÍS! -el akumatizado vestía un atuendo de payaso de color púrpura con rayas verdes, zapatos de payaso verdes y sus dientes se veían afilados como de tiburón.

\- ¡Esto es malo! -Adrien corrió hacía su mochila buscando la ayuda de su kwami - Plagg tenemos trabajo que hacer.

\- ¿Acaso no puedo tener cinco minutos a solas con mi queso?

\- ¡No tenemos tiempo! ¡Plagg Transfórmame!

Marinette y Alya observan como todos corren asustados del aterrador payaso y Alya no tarda en sacar su teléfono para obtener una exclusiva.

\- ¡Esto es genial amiga! Comenzaré a grabar antes de que lleguen Ladybug y Chat Noir para darle su merecido a este tipo -dijo mientras se acercaba a la zona de peligro pero Marinette se interpone.

\- ¿Estás loca Alya? ¡Es muy peligroso! Hay que irnos y buscar un lugar seguro.

\- Ni hablar amiga no perderé otra oportunidad de ver a Ladybug en acción -Alya se alejó de su amiga y Marinette suspiró al no poder hacer nada para detenerla, entonces Tikki se asomó desde su bolso.

\- Alya puede ser muy testaruda a veces ¿no lo crees? -pregunta la pequeña kwami

\- Si lo sé, ¡pero será mejor que Ladybug esté ahí para cuidarla! ¡Tikki Transfórmame!

Alya se acercó tanto como pudo al payaso y lo observó desde atrás de un arbusto - Hola seguidores del Ladyblog, aquí les habla Alya en exclusiva desde el parque donde un payaso aterrador está causando estragos por todos lados... Pero no se preocupen porque Ladybug y Chat Noir ya deben estar en caminó.

\- Yo no contaría con ellos jovencita -el payaso apareció en frente de Alya y cuando esta por atraparla algo detiene su mano.

\- ¡No tan rápido feo!

\- ¡Ladybug! -grito Alya de alegría.

\- Corre yo me encargo de el -la morena se levantó y corrió lejos del payaso pero aún seguía grabando todo lo que acontecía.

\- Entiendo que los niños pueden ser muy crueles pero esa no es razón para asustarlos a todos de esta manera -le grito Ladybug al akumatizado.

\- De hecho solo me estaba divirtiendo con ellos Ladybug, el verdadero terror está por comenzar ahora, ¡cortesía de Le Clown! -un rayo verde sale de la punta de su sombrero y golpea a varias personas las cuales se convirtieron en copias del payaso grotesco.

\- ¡Ay por favor! -dijo Ladybug mientras esquiva a los payasos que se acercaron para atacarla.

\- Tu no acabarás con mi visión Ladybug -de pronto algo golpea la cabeza del akumatizado, quien se la toma con ira y miró hacia los árboles con furia.

\- ¡Tu visión apesta! Mejor síguele con las payasadas amigo.

\- Chat Noir! -dieron Ladybug y el akuma al mismo tiempo

\- ¿Dónde se supone que estabas Chat Noir? -le preguntó Ladybug

\- Poniendo a las personas a salvo mientras tú lo mantenías muy ocupado mi lady... y ¿Dónde está el akuma?

\- Tengo el presentimiento de que su akuma está en el sombrero.

\- ¡Pues hay que patearlo hasta quitárselo mi lady!

\- ¿Creen que pueden detenerme? ¡No saben a quién se están enfrentando! Acaben con ellos y quítenles sus Miraculous -ordeno Le Clown a su séquito que se lanzó en contra de los héroes de París.

A lo lejos la misteriosa figura que había llegado a París los estaba observando a través de su reloj de bolsillo.

\- Cuando se trata de crear problemas el Miraculous del Moth es la mejor alternativa... Veamos como tú y tu mascota salen de esta mi lady, después de todo tu siempre fuiste la más creativa de todos nosotros.

Ladybug y Chat Noir esquivaban como podían los ataques de los payasos, lo cuales se movían a una asombrosa velocidad y casi parecían imparables.

\- Ya me estoy comenzando a cansar de estos sujetos Ladybug.

\- Tenemos que deshacernos de ellos para llegar a akuma.

\- De acuerdo, tu ve por el sombrero y yo te cubriré la espalda - Chat Noir comenzó a atacar con su Bara a varios de los payasos con tal de alejarlos de Ladybug, la cual se abre paso hacía el akuma quien la estaba esperando.

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto Ladybug?

\- ¿Qué? -dijo confundida cuando dos payasos aparecen y la atrapan en un fuerte agarre.

\- LADYBUG! -grito Chat Noir, al ver a Ladybug atrapada lucho contra los payasos para poder llegar hasta ella tanto como pudo pero parecía imposible.

\- Ustedes los héroes son tan predecibles -de pronto una mariposa aparece en su rostro.

 _\- Bien hecho Le Clown... ¡Ahora tráeme su Miraculous! ¡Los Aretes!_

\- Voy a tomar tus aretes si no te importa -pero antes de poder tomar los aretes Chat Noir aparece detrás de Clown listo para atacarlo y en un reflejo le dispara con su rayo de transformación.

\- Chat Noir!

- _Se supone que primero tomes su Miraculous!_

Ladybug observó cómo su compañero se convirtió en otro de los payasos del akuma y este se lanzó a su ataque... Pero Ladybug aprovechó la situación para zafarse del agarré de los payasos y todos terminaron en el suelo.

\- ¡Son un montón de inútiles todos ustedes! -grito Clown a sus sirvientes.

\- ¡Lucky Charm! -ella invocó su amuleto el cual le otorgó una Esfera de Slime.

\- ¿Que se supone que haga con esto? -observó a su alrededor y posicionó su vista en su amiga Alya que se encontraba oculta en unos arbustos grabando todo lo que estaba sucediendo - ¡Eso es! -Ladybug evadió a varios payasos para llegar hasta donde se encontraba Alya - Necesito que me ayudes a detener ese akuma Alya.

\- ¿Yo? ¡Pero claro que ayudare Ladybug, lo escucharon en vivo y en directo desde el ladyblog amigos! ¡Estoy por ayudar a Ladybug a salvar el día! -dijo mirando y teléfono.

\- Toma esto -le entrega la esfera de slime - Yo los distraeré y tu trata de acercarte al akuma tanto como puedas, cuando te de la señal ¡lánzalo directo a su fea cara de payaso!

\- De acuerdo.

\- Ladybug! No te puedes esconder de mí en unos arbustos… ¡SAL Y ENFRENTAME! o mejor ríndete... de cualquier modo yo tendré tus aretes.

\- De acuerdo Clown -Ladybug aparece de entre los arbustos mientras Alya se escabulle por detrás de los mismos - Tu ganas, te entregaré mis aretes... Solo has que todos regresen a la normalidad.

\- Muy bien... Ahora entrégamelos -Ladybug se llevó las manos hacia sus aretes y de repente levantó la mirada.

\- Solo tengo una última cosa que decir.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Ahora Alya! -a la señal Alya salto y pego el slime en el rostro del akuma para cegarlo y aprovechándose del momento esta tomo su sombrero.

\- ¡Lo tengo Ladybug! Atrápalo -le lanza el sombrero y Ladybug lo atrapa.

\- ¡Bien hecho Alya! -Ladybug rompe el sombrero y de este sale la mariposa negra - ya no harás más daño pequeño akuma... -extendió su yo-yo - ¡Te libero del mal! -Ladybug atrapo al akuma - ¡Te tengo! …Adiós pequeña mariposa -dijo esto mientras de su yo-yo salía volando una mariposa blanca.

\- Miraculous Ladybug -ella arrojó al aire la esfera donde estaba el slime y todo en el parque volvió a la normalidad, incluyendo a las personas y a Chat Noir.

Finalmente Le Clown regresaba a ser el mismo de antes al igual que todos los demás - ¿Qué fue lo que me paso? -dijo confundido el payaso.

\- ¡Bien hecho! -Alya y Ladybug chocaron los cincos celebrando su victoria.

\- ¿Quieren explicarme que fue lo que paso? -preguntó un desorientado Chat Noir.

\- Nada fuera de lo común minino, solo te convertiste en un payaso mayor al que ya eres ahora, aunque no eras para nada gracioso, bueno más...

\- Pero que graciosa, además... Sabes que mis bromas son de cariño mi lady -el momento se vio interrumpido por el sonido de los artes de Ladybug.

\- Parece que ya debo irme, muchas gracias por tu ayuda Alya y feliz cumpleaños -saco su yo-yo y se alejó del lugar.

\- No lo puedo creer... ¡LADYBUG SABE QUE HOY ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS! Este es el mejor cumpleaños de todos, de eso no hay duda ¡Y lo tengo todo grabado!

En una azotea aterrizó Ladybug justo antes de que se retirará su transformación y Tikki apareció en frente de ella.

\- Eso estuvo cerca Tikki.

\- Por suerte logramos detener a ese akuma Marinette.

\- Tienes razón, pero tengo un extraño presentimiento... Como si algo o alguien además de Hawk Moth estuviera observándonos.

\- ¿Tú también lo sentiste?

A través de su reloj el misterioso contempló aquéllas palabras de Marinette a su kwami, ante lo cual esbozó una retorcida sonrisa y miro con atención la imagen de la chica en su reloj.

\- No tienes ni la menor idea Ladybug... Yo siempre estaré un paso adelante de ti -cerró su reloj - no cometeré los mismos errores dos veces, y ahora que ya se de lo que son capaces los akumas de este Hawk Moth... Es tiempo de cazar unas cuantas presas.

Esa noche todo parecía calmado en la gran París, por las calles nocturnas caminaba un hombre que a simple vista resultaría bastante familiar para quienes estuvieron presentes en el ataque del parque ese mismo día, era Marcel Leboir alías el Payaso Prestó, la víctima akumatizada de Hawk Moth. Marcel caminaba reflexionando acerca de su visión artística para Prestó pero un extraño ruido llamo su atención y de pronto una voz sonó en su mente.

 _\- No lo hiciste nada mal hoy Le Clown y toda esa energía negativa y destructiva que acumulaste me será muy útil para mi misión... Así que la tomaré con mucho gusto._

El cuerpo de Marcel se vio envuelto en una sombra negra y el comenzó a gritar del dolor y al final terminó tendido en el suelo cuando la sombra desaparece. Varias personas salieron ante los gritos de Marcel pero solo lo encontraron inconsciente y con una extraña marca en la palma de su mano derecha.

l-

 **Y eso sería todo por hoy, acepto críticas y review los cuales me ayudan a mejorar y a crecer dentro de la comunidad. Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus reviews y enviar un agradecimiento especial a sonrais777, Fanekonoir, Wicca Spectral y a Monkey D, muchas gracias chicos me alegra que la historia sea de su agrado. En el próximo capítulo todo se pondrá más interesante así que sin más que decir les dejo el preview del próximo capítulo...**

 _ **PREVIEW DEL CAPITULO 3**_

 _ **Adrien: Saludos, soy Adrien Agreste.**_

 _ **Plagg: Y yo su fiel kwami Plagg.**_

 _ **Adrien: ¿Fiel? La última vez que pedí tu ayuda me ignoraste para comerte tu apestoso Camembert.**_

 _ **Plagg: Supéralo Chico.**_

 _ **Adrien: Como sea, La clase de la Señorita Bustier fue seleccionada para realizar un viaje de estudios a Inglaterra, esta será la primera vez que esté en otro país sin tener que modelar y estoy muy emocionado, pero uno de los chicos de la otra clase no parece muy feliz... ¿Por qué será? En el próximo episodio de Miraculous Ladybug: La Sombra que se Cierne... Ignos, No se lo pueden perder.**_

 _ **Plagg: Adrien tengo un mal presentimiento...**_


	3. Chapter 3: Ignos

**Hola a todos, buenos días… tardes o noches XD aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de nuestra historia, pero antes de comenzar ¿Qué les pareció lo que Winny nos ha regalado esta semana?Asi es, hablo de la escena del balcón en proceso y por supuesto una frase de Chole, donde se confirma su nombre (aparentemente XD) además de las declaraciones de Thomas sobre la relación de Adrien y Marinette (Aunque eso parece Trolleo intenso).**

 **Bueno sigamos, a partir de ahora será publicado un nuevo capítulo cada viernes así que ya pueden saber cuándo actualizarse en la lectura. Finalmente… para los fanáticos del séptimo arte les debo decir que lean el capítulo con mucha atención… al final todo quedara explicado y bueno que comience la aventura. Todos los derechos de los personajes originales pertenecen a** **Thomas Astruc y Jeremy Zag.**

l-

 **Capítulo 3. Ignos**

En la preparatoria Françoise Dupont todos los estudiantes esperaban en el patio principal el sonido de aquella campana que marcaría el comienzo de un largo día de clases, pero lo que ninguno sospechaba era que ese día vendría acompañado por una gran noticia para muchos. Alya y Marinette se encontraban en las escaleras leyendo algunas revistas cuando una voz familiar llamo su atención.

Oigan chicas ya vieron las noticias, ¡Esto está de locos! -llego Nino con su Tablet lista para mostrarles las buenas nuevas.

\- ¿De locos? Debe ser toda una exclusiva –le respondió Alya con una sonrisa sarcástica y Marinette no pudo evitar reír a lo bajo.

\- Que hay Nino –le saludo Adrien y ambos chocaron los puños – Recibí tu mensaje de que tenías algo interesante para mostrar amigo.

\- Así es, miren esto chicos –presiono Play a un video que se encontraba en su Tablet.

 _ **¡El futuro ha llegado a París! El maestro de la tecnología Anthony Robson ha transferido por completo las instalaciones de investigación y desarrollo de su compañía a la gran París… Fundada en Inglaterra durante la Primera Guerra Mundial como una de sus principales proveedores de armamento bélico, RobsonTech cambio su rumbo tras finalizar los conflictos con Alemania en 1945 y actualmente se ha convertido en el mayor titán en la producción de artefactos de alta tecnología… desde teléfonos inteligentes hasta automóviles completamente mejorados con la mejor tecnología de punta… esta compañía, según se dice, abrirá las puertas hacia un nuevo futuro y ahora París será el centro de ese nuevo mañana, soy Nadia Chamack reportando para ustedes.**_

Tan pronto termino el video todos quedaron impresionados por el gran futuro que parecía asomarse por los cielos de París.

\- Vaya, ¿así que una de las más grandes compañías tecnológicas del mundo se mudara a París? Eso sí que se oye interesante –dijo Marinette intrigada.

\- Sí que lo es amiga, además, ¡eso significa que París será la primera ciudad en el mundo el tener los nuevos Smartphones de RobsonTech! Oí que el modelo ZG5 es toda una Bomba, pero aún no ha salido de Inglaterra –expreso Alya emocionada por la noticia.

-Aunque el señor revista adolescente semanal tiene uno desde la semana pasada –dijo Nino mirando a Adrien.

-¿Qué? ¡No inventes Adrien, tienes que dejarme verlo!

\- Ahh claro Alya -dijo Adrien sacando su teléfono y Alya se lo arrebata de las manos.

\- No puede ser, ¡Es aún más espectacular de lo que creí! Solo imaginen la calidad de video que tendría en mi Ladyblog con uno de estos bebes.

\- Es tan típico de ti emocionarte tanto por un teléfono Alya –le dijo la pelinegra a su amiga morena, quien luego la mira con una mirada picara.

\- Ya me conoces Marinette –le entrego el teléfono de Adrien a su amiga la cual se quedó helada al verlo en sus manos – A poco no crees que es asombroso.

\- A-Ah S-Si él es asombroso… ¡EL TELÉFONO! hablo del teléfono, no de ti Adrien, aunque claro tú también eres asombroso… -Alya y Nino se ríen mientras Adrien mira confundido a la chica mientras le entrega su teléfono.

El sonido de la campana llamo la atención de todos los estudiantes, quienes marcharon rápido a sus salones de clase para comenzar un nuevo día de estudios. En el salón de la Señorita Bustier se encontraban el Director Damocles junto a su profesora y un hombre de elegante traje de oficina, cabello negro peinado de lado y elegantes zapatos italianos pulidos hasta resplandecer.

\- Buenos días a todos, hay les tenemos una estupenda noticia a todos ustedes, pero dejare que nuestro nuevo amigo les de los detalles –hablo el señor Damocles para luego cederle la palabra al extraño hombre de traje.

\- Gracias Directos Damocles, buenos días a todos… me presentare, yo soy Tristán Brendan, director del departamento de Mercadeo en RobsonTech –todos quedaron impresionados al escuchar el nombre del titán corporativo que había llegado a París. – Estoy aquí como parte de nuestro proyecto de desarrollo histórico… verán, como muchos ya lo sabrán nuestra compañía fue recientemente transferida desde Inglaterra, y estando allí llevamos a cabo el financiamiento de muchos viajes de estudio para nuestras escuelas… y ahora su escuela será la primera de Paris en recibir este beneficio.

\- Espere un momento, está diciendo que llevaran a toda nuestra escuela a un aburrido viaje dentro de algún museo –dijo Chloe con un tono de molestia y sarcasmo.

\- De hecho solo enviaremos a un grupo, y nuestros viajes por lo general… incluyen una experiencia algo más internacional, en resumen, su grupo tendrá la oportunidad de viajar al país que vio nacer RobsonTech, Inglaterra.

Todos en el salón reaccionaron emocionados ante la noticia, ninguno de ellos podía creer lo que en ese momento estaba pasando.

\- ¿Escuchaste eso amiga? ¡Iremos a Inglaterra! –dijo Alya emocionada.

\- ¡Sí!, no lo puedo creer… es tan emocionante.

\- El viaje se realizara antes de finalizar el curso, así que muchos tendrán tiempo de aceptar o no esta oportunidad –dijo el director Damocles a toda la clase.

En el interior de la Catedral de Notre Dame el misterioso caballero tiene los ojos puestos en la ciudad, aquellos orbes rojos reflejaban un gran odio y rencor… de pronto, en un repentino ataque de ira desenfunda su espada y destruye una de las campanas de la catedral.

\- ¡La espera es desesperante! No puedo esperar hasta recuperar por completo mis poderes… -se detuvo con la mano en su mentón pensando un poco – Jum… Puede que me divierta un poco con ellos hasta que llegue el momento, y será divertido revivir un poco el pasado.

El caballero tomo su reloj y lo abrió para poder observar la imagen de la guarida de Hawk Moth, al ver a todos los akumas reunidos en la habitación esbozo una sonrisa maniática y comenzó a apretar con fuerza el mango de su espada, el cual sostenía con fuerza en su otra mano.

-Veamos que planeas hacer hoy viejo amigo… tú y tus mascotas me han ayudado más ahora que en el pasado.

De nuevo en la preparatoria todos los estudiantes se encontraban en su período libre a la espera de sus próximas clases, el grupo de la señorita Bustier se encontraba reunido en las escaleras y todos discutían emocionados la oportunidad de viajar a Inglaterra.

\- Viejo estoy emocionado por viajar a Inglaterra, muero por hacer algunos deportes extremos en otro país –decía Kim a todos sus compañeros.

\- Yo estoy más interesado en la cultura y en sus avances tecnológicos.

\- Pues a mí me llama más la atención todas las increíbles compras que podre hacer con la tarjeta de crédito de mi papi.

-¿Es en serio Chloe? –le respondió Adrien con una mirada de desaprobación.

\- Pero claro que es enserio, no puedo solo ir a otro país sin hacer mis compras Adrien-boo –ante esta respuesta todos rodaron los ojos algo irritados, pero de pronto dos estudiantes mayores se acerca al grupo de jóvenes que estaban ahí reunidos.

\- Vaya, vaya pero si son los consentidos del director –dijo uno de los chicos, tenía la tez clara y cabello rubio, llevaba puesta una chaqueta negra de mangas largas con camiseta roja, pantalones jeans y un par de zapatos cafés - Oí que su grupo fue seleccionado para viajar a otro país, pero si me lo preguntan creo que son muy niños para algo como eso, ¿No lo crees Axel? –dijo mirando a su amigo.

-Sí, apuesto a que aún necesitan que sus padres les den permiso para acostarse tarde Marco –dijo su amigo de cabello negro y piel bronceada, el cual vestía un traje deportivo de color azul y tenis de color blanco.

-Oye amigo eso no es muy amable de tu parte sabes –le recrimino Alya con una mirada molesta junto a todos sus compañeros.

-¡Si! ¿Quién te crees que eres viejo? –le replico Kim apoyando a su compañera.

\- Por favor, no son más que unos niños, apuesto a que ni siquiera los dejan tener uno de estos –Marco saco de su bolsillo un yesquero –Mi padre me lo regalo hace poco, ¿y saben porque? Porque solo un adulto sabe cómo usarlo bien.

\- De hecho no son difíciles de usar, yo he usado algunos más grandes para encender el horno de la panadería en muchas ocasiones –respondió Marinette en defensa de sus amigos.

\- Y eso solo significa que cualquiera con medio cerebro puede usar o tener uno de esos –dijo Chloe haciendo un ademan.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? –respondieron Marinette y Marco al unísono.

\- No le hagas caso Marinette, Chloe solo trata de molestarse –le dijo Alya a su amiga poniendo su mano en uno de sus hombros con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Hey! ¡No te atrevas a hablar así de mi amigo! –le recrimino Axel a la rubia.

\- Y tú no te atrevas a tocarme, o ¿ya se te olvido quien es mi padre?

Marco solo gruño y se retiró molesto del lugar para luego ser seguido por su compañero, mientras tanto las ventanas de una oscura habitación se habrían para dejar entrar la luz del día que iluminaba a la gran parís.

-Es muy duro cuando nadie te respeta, eso puede ser muy irritante… y es justo lo que necesitan mis malvados akumas –sobre la mano de Hawk Moth se poco una mariposa blanca que al cubrir con su otra mano fue cubierta por un aura maligna para luego salir volando –ve mi pequeño akuma y has que ardan las llamas de su corazón.

El akuma sobrevoló las calles de parís hasta llegar al gimnasio de la preparatoria, donde se encontraban Marco y Axel molestos por lo sucedido en las escaleras.

\- Vamos amigo, las clases están por continuar.

-No es justo Axel, ¡somos los mayores! Si alguien merece la oportunidad de viajar a otro país somos nosotros… estoy seguro de que esa rubia debió arreglar todo, ¡no tiene ningún respeto por los superiores!

-Escucha sé que estas molesto, pero si llegamos tarde el profesor nos va a castigar, otra vez, y mi padrastro fue muy claro en cuanto a los castigos así que te veré en clases ¿de acuerdo?

\- Bien, iré en un momento –tras decir esto Axel dejo a su compañero solo en el gimnasio, este apretaba con fuerza el yesquero y no se percató de la negra mariposa que en él se posó… de repente en su rostro se formó la figura de una mariposa.

 _\- Hola Ignos, yo soy Hawk Moth y a partir de ahora tu ira es tu mayor poder, cuanto mayor sea tu ira… mayor será el poder de tu fuego, pero a cambio necesito que me traigas dos pequeñas coas a cambio… ¡Los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir! Entonces… ¿tenemos un trato?_

Marco solo sonríe de forma retorcida hasta ser cubierto por una extraña aura maligna que lo transforma en un reptil humanoide de color rojo, con ojos de color verde esmeralda que vestía nada más que un pantalón de color negro, tenía un arnés de metal dorado sujetado desde sus hombros, donde un tubo de metal se conectaba desde la espalda del arnés hasta lo que parecía ser un pequeño lanzallamas aferrado a su brazo derecho.

Todos en la clase de la señorita Bustier se encontraban reparando los problemas de matemáticas, pero todos se alteran cuando por la puerta entra el reptil humanoide antes conocido como Marco.

\- ¿Les gusta burlarse de sus superiores montón de infantiles? Aquí tengo algo para que se sigan riendo –dicho esto extendió su brazo y comenzó a lanzar fuego por todo el salón de clases, los estudiantes asustados salieron corriendo de la habitación, y mientras Chloe busca escabullirse sin ser vista el akuma se le aparece de frente sin que ella lo note.

\- ¿Vas a algún lado niña de papi? –al ver lo que tenía en frente Chloe soltó un grito de ayuda a cualquiera que pudiera escucharla.

\- ¡Por favor que alguien me ayude! ¡Esta temperatura no es buena para mi cabello!

\- Tendrás más problemas que un cabello maltratado niña –dijo el akuma riéndose como un maniático para consternación de Chloe.

En el baño de damas una apresurada Marinette entro y cerró la puerta con seguro para evitar que alguien más entrara por el pánico generado.

\- Tikki tenemos trabajo que hacer –dijo esto mientras su kwami salía de su bolso.

\- Solo di las palabras Marinette.

\- ¡Tikki Transfórmame!

En el laboratorio de química entro Adrien a toda velocidad listo para hacer que cierto felino entrara en acción.

\- Es hora de transformarse Plagg.

\- Y yo que pensé que hoy sería un día tranquilo –dijo llevándose sus pequeñas nanos detrás de la cabeza.

\- ¡Pagg Transfórmame!

En medio del patio de la escuela el akuma mantenía a Chloe atrapada dentro de un círculo en llamas y este reía ante las constantes quejas de la rubia por su atuendo y su cabello.

\- ¡Ya déjame salir de aquí lagartija! Mi cabello se está arruinando y mi ropa comienza a oler a barbacoa barata ¡IUGH!

-Tu no iras a ninguna parte niña, eres una verdadera bruja que no tiene ningún respeto por nadie así que serás castigada como solo lo merece una bruja… ¡QUEMADA POR MIS LLAMAS! –el circulo de fuego comenzó a cerrarse y Chloe miraba aterrada a su alrededor, de repente una cuerda salió de la nada y la sujeto desde la cintura para luego sacarla de ese fuego.

\- ¿Pero qué? –el akuma levanto la mirada y pudo observar a Chloe llegar hasta el primer piso junto a Ladybug.

\- ¡Ay Ladybug muchas gracias! –grito Chloe abrazando a Ladybug con todas sus fuerzas, donde esta última trataba de alejarla lo más que pudiera.

\- No fue nada Chloe, ahora busca un lugar seguro mientras me encargo de este villano.

\- De acuerdo Ladybug, escríbeme cuando quieras… Bye –dijo Chloe despidiéndose de su salvadora.

\- No te iras tan fácilmente –el akuma extendió su brazo listo para atacar a Chloe cuando una bara de metal golpeo su brazo desviando el ataque para sorpresa de este.

\- ¿Qué rayos? –dijo frustrado y observo a Chat Noir al otro lado del edificio atrapando su bara.

\- Guao, deberías bajarle dos rayas a la temperatura Godzilla, ya hace bastante calor aquí ¿No lo crees Ladybug? –dijo guiñándole un ojo a la chica.

\- ¡Cuidado Chat Noir! –grito Ladybug haciendo que su compañero se bajara de la nube justo a tiempo para evadir las llamas del akuma.

\- Distraído… -dijo el caballero que les observada desde lo alto del tragaluz de la escuela – Ya vi lo que Ladybug y Hawk Moth pueden hacer, veamos como usas tus poderes para salir de esa acalorada situación.

\- ¿Tienes algún plan para detener a esa iguana mi lady?

\- Por ahora hay que averiguar quién es y en donde está su akuma.

\- No tiene mucho de donde buscar, y algo me dice que puede estar en esa cosa de su brazo. Es eso o en sus pantalones y dudo que alguien quiera verlo sin ellos –le lanza una sonrisa felina mientras Ladybug se lleva una mano hacia su frente expresando su descontento por la broma.

\- De acuerdo, entonces vayamos por el lanzallamas y trata de que no se te quemen los bigotes gatito –le dedico una sonrisa y se prepararon para luchar con el akuma, quien los observaba paciente mientras una mariposa aparecía en su rostro.

 _\- No olvides nuestro trato, ¡quiero esos Miraculous ahora o despídete de tus poderes!_

\- No hace falta preocuparse mi amigo, tengo todo esto bajo control… solo necesito calentar un poco más las cosas.

De pronto el ambiente alrededor de Ignos comenzó a sentirse mucho más caluroso y tanto que Ladybug y Chat Noir comenzaron a observar gotas de sudor en sus frentes. Ladybug lanzo su yo-yo atacando al akuma pero este lo esquivo con facilidad y le responde a la heroína con un gran lanzallamas del cual esta trata de escapar, mientras tanto Chat Noir trata de acercarse a Ignos para acertarle un golpe con su bara, pero el calor a su alrededor era ten intenso que apenas daba unos pasos sentía que se quemaba por completo.

\- Puedes ayudarme cuando quieras Chat Noir –le replico Ladybug mientras seguía corriendo de las llamas.

\- Eso intento, pero apenas y puedo acercarme a este sujeto, y ¿Cómo es que los aspersores no se han encendido?

\- Pues… puede que los haya desactivado, ¿brillante no creen? Y ustedes no son más que otro par de niños que no tienen respeto por sus superiores, pero su falta de respeto es lo que me fortalece –detuvo el lanzallamas y Ladybug por fin pudo dejar de correr.

\- Y sigue con eso del respeto y de que somos niños… ¿acaso será el chico de hace un momento?

\- ¡HEY UN POCO DE AYUDA POR AQUÍ! –le grito Chat Noir a su compañera y esta observo como esa sujetado de un brazo por Ignos.

\- Ahora es el momento Ignos… su Miraculous… ¡EL ANILLO! –dijo Hawk Moth desde su guarida exigiendo la preciada joya.

\- Yo me quedare con esto chico –está a punto de tomar el anillo cuando Ladybug detiene su brazo con su yo-yo.

\- Aléjate de el lagartija súper desarrollada.

\- Búrlate todo lo que quieras… -jala su brazo y Ladybug es lanzada hacia donde se encuentra el akuma cayendo sobre Chat Noir, ante la sorpresa este le sonríe pero ella lo aparta – Ya se los dije sus burlas solo me fortalecen –dijo aumentando la temperatura aún más haciendo que Ladybug y Chat Noir estén a punto de perder el conocimiento, pero repentinamente los aspersores contra incendio se encienden haciendo que se comencé a formar un espesa neblina alrededor del patio de la escuela.

\- ¿Creí que Ignos había desactivado los aspersores? –dijo Ladybug a su compañero.

\- Pues alguien más debió haberlos activado y creo que es un buen momento para usar tu encanto – Ladybug frunce el ceño ante lo último mencionado por su compañero.

\- ¡Lucky Charm! –Ladybug invoco su habilidad y en sus manos cae un martillo, ella miro a su alrededor con dificultad por la neblina pero pudo divisar una manguera contra incendios para luego posar su vista sobre el martillo.

\- Ya lo tengo, Chat espero que estés listo para apagar a Ignos de una vez por todas.

\- ¡¿DÓNDE SE METIERON PAR DE COBARDES INMADUROS?! –escucharon gritar al akuma el cual comenzó a atacar con su lanzallamas hacia todos lados por la dificultad visual que tenía por causa de la neblina, mientras esquivaba las llamas Ladybug llego hasta la manguera para incendios y rompió el cristal con el martillo, tomo la manquera y la abrió para apuntar el agua directo al fuego que se dirigía hacia ella.

\- Ahora Chat Noir –le grito a su compañero que no estaba lejos de ella.

\- ¡Cataclysm! –Chat Noir activo su habilidad y guiado por la luz del lanzallamas se acercó a Ignos y toco su lanzallamas el cual fue destruido al instante liberando al akuma que en él se encontraba.

\- Ya no harás más daño pequeño akuma… ¡Te libero del mal! –Ladybug giro su yo-yo y lo lanzo atrapando al akuma - ¡Te tengo! Adiós pequeña mariposa… -libero a una mariposa blanca que se alejó volando del lugar - ¡Miraculous Ladybug! –dijo esto mientras lanzaba el matillo al aire haciendo que los aspersores se apagaran, que la niebla desapareciera y que todos los daños causados por la pelea desaparecieron. Ignos regreso a la normalidad y este se encontraba confundido por lo que había ocurrido.

\- ¡Bien Hecho! –Ladybug y Chat Noir chocaron puños pero los aretes y el anillo comienzan a sonar, por lo cual ambos deben desaparecer antes de perder sus transformaciones.

\- ¡No! Algún día Ladybug, ¡algún día yo tendré tu Miraculous! –dijo Hawk Moth mientras las ventanas se cerraron dejando su guarida totalmente a oscuras.

En el techo de la escuela el caballero misterioso se encontraba pensando de pie y con los brazos cruzados, su mirada parecía perdida mientras reflexionaba lo ocurrido dentro del edificio y al terminar de sumergirse en sus pensamientos reacciono mirando el cielo.

\- Parece que no eres el mismo Chat Noir… Antes solías ser mucho menos dependiente de Ladybug, de hecho, no te gustaba depender de nadie. Irónicamente hoy no solo dependiste de ella para salvar el día, si no hubiera activado los aspersores ya serian barbacoa… y me guste o no, los necesito siendo lo que son hasta que llegue el momento. Pero Ahora… voy por mi premio –dijo mirando a Marco quien se estaba poniendo de pie.

En el cuarto de limpieza del primer piso Adrien desase su transformación y al aparecer su Kwami puede notar que este tiene una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

\- ¿Estas bien Plagg?

\- No lo creo Adrien, pude sentir una extraña presencia mientras combatías contra el akuma, alguien… o algo nos estaba observando, y creo que eso fue lo que activo los aspersores.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con extraña? –le pregunto el rubio con una extraña expresión en su rostro.

\- Aun no estoy seguro, es familiar… pero no logro recordar de que o quien se trata.

\- Lo averiguaremos luego, ahora escóndete Plagg –el pequeño kwami entro en su chaqueta para esconderse y Adrien sale del cuanto de limpieza, pero al salir ve a un grupo de estudiantes y profesores reunidos alrededor de Marco, quien yacía inconsciente en el suelo del patio.

\- Amigo, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –le pregunto Adrien a su amigo Nino que se encontraba en la escena.

\- No lo sé viejo, cuando todos entraron ya estaba así, no se ha levantado ni nada.

\- Soy Alya Cesarie reportando desde la escuela Preparatoria Françoise Dupont, donde al parecer un chico que resulto akumatizado extrañamente permanece inconsciente en el lugar, y nadie sabe exactamente qué fue lo que sucedió o si Ladybug y Chat Noir fueron los responsables.

En ese momento llega una confundida Marinette al lugar de los hechos y al igual que sus compañeros no logra descifrar que fue lo que allí había sucedido. Mientras una preocupada Tikki logra asomarse un poco para observar al chico que yacía inconsciente en medio del círculo de personas y pudo notar que tenía una extraña marca en la palma de su mano, la cual no pudo divisar bien por tantas personas a su alrededor, ella también había sentido esa extraña presencia la semana pasada mientras luchaban contra Le Clown y ahora con Ignos, nadie entendía que estaba sucediendo pero muchas preguntas comenzaron a formarse y no solo para Marinette, Adrien y sus Kwamis… sino también para todos los habitantes de Paris.

Desde lo alto del edificio el caballero los seguía observando, esta vez no apartaba su mirada de Marinette a quien observada con cierto recelo y odio, pero por un momento su mirada reflejo por primera vez en mucho tiempo un tono de tristeza y melancolía, recordando aquellos días donde no era mirado por sus camaradas como un monstruo.

\- Tú me habrías dicho que el pasado debería quedarse en el pasado… pero sufrí tanto que ya nada de eso importa, puede que sus Miraculous estén destinados el uno al otro pero eso cambiara muy pronto Mi Lady… puesto que para mí no existe el destino, solamente existe la libertad… y eso es lo que voy a obtener cuando logre que estemos juntos… como siempre debió ser.

l-

 **Y con esto termina el capítulo de esta semana, espero les gustara mucho y bueno por favor eviten lanzar las sillas y las computadoras o teléfonos si el final los dejo pidiendo más JAJAJA. Respondiendo a algunas preguntas relacionadas con el capítulo anterior…**

 **Tsukihimekoomori:** Gracias por el review y bueno sobre la figura misteriosa más abajo dejo algo relacionado con él, _**No Spoilers**_ por ahora XD no quiero arruinar el suspenso que queda sobre su verdadera identidad pero ya tengo toda su historia calculada Muajajaja.

 **Lore:** Gracias, ese es el aire que quise darle, una historia con full suspenso y drama sin dejar de lado su aire de comedia por supuesto.

 **Sonrais777:** Gracias por leer mi historia, y bueno en respuesta a tu primera pregunta aun no estoy segura de cuantos capítulos serán al final pero tengo pensado unos 25 como máximo, todo dependerá de cómo se vaya desarrollando la dinámica de la historia; y en cuanto a la segunda… pues bien ya sabrán que el nuevo villano tiene que ver con el pasado de Ladybug y Chat Noir, pero como dice Thomas… _**No Spoilers**_ (Como odio cuando dice eso XD) ya que esa pregunta se responde en parte con el reto que les he dejado más abajo…

 **Terminado con las respuestas a sus preguntas ahora puedo decirles que la próxima semana por fin sabremos cual es la conexión que tiene el misterioso caballero con el pasado de Ladybug y Chat Noir; y para quienes disfrutan de un buen desafío les he dejado entre líneas una pequeña pista o huevo de pascuas sobre esta conexión que los llevara por buen camino. Sin más que decir que comience la preview del próximo capítulo…**

 **PREVIEW DEL CAPITULO 4**

 **. . . . . .**

 **Esperen parece que el que debía narrar la preview del capítulo *tose* Plagg *tose* no se encuentra, dice que no saldrá de su camerino hasta que le den más queso. *grita* Plagg deberías quéjate con el sindicato de Kwamis yo solo escribo las historias *grita* en serio esto es vergonzoso, bien supongo que la preview no… ¿Qué? ¿Qué el de la preview? Bien supongo que no queda de otra, con ustedes la preview del próximo capítulo… y… ¡ACCIÓN!**

 **. . . . . .**

 **Caballero: Bonjour… supongo que algunos querrán saber quién soy yo, pero para eso tendrán que esperar hasta la próxima semana. Dos personas se encuentran hospitalizadas y en coma pero lo único que tienen en común es que ambos fueron akumatizados y tienen extrañas marcas en las palmas de sus manos; ya muchos ciudadanos de Paris están preocupados de que sus héroes no puedan protegerlos de este misterioso peligro… así que RobsonTech dará otra de sus noticias impactantes; mientras tanto, yo me divertiré un poco con las mentes de sus héroes favoritos, llevándolos en sus sueños a un viaje al pasado… ¡donde revivirán todo el daño que me han causado! En el próximo capítulo de Miraculous Ladybug: La Sombra que se Cierne… Enigmas, y si yo fuera ustedes no me lo perdería.**

 **¡SE QUEDA, CORTEN E IMPRIMAN!**


	4. Chapter 4: Enigmas

**Hola a todos, he aquí el capítulo 4 de nuestra aventura, las cosas se están poniendo algo interesantes y el capítulo de hoy nos hará una revelación y es… LA IDENTIDAD DEL CABALLERO, así que en este capítulo no tendremos peleas con akumas, y para quienes descubrieran la pista que deje en el capítulo pasado es posible que ya se hagan una idea de quién es, así que sin más que decir… Que comience la acción.**

l-

 **Capítulo 4. Enigmas**

Esa mañana en París no era como cualquier otra, el sol se asomaba desde lo alto cubriendo a la ciudad con aquella brillante luz que señalaba el inicio de un nuevo día para todos, pero la noche anterior había sido todo un nudo de misterios por los cuales los habitantes de la ciudad no paraban de hacerse preguntas y tan rápido como comenzó la noticia se esparció a cada rincón de los medios y redes sociales.

En el recibidor de su casa Marinette se encontraba junto a sus padres viendo las noticias, esperando poder obtener algunas respuestas por los hechos ocurridos.

 _ **Soy Nadia Chamack reportando desde el Hôtel-Dieu de París donde fuentes confiables desde el interior del hospital han confirmado oficinalmente que dos personas: Marcel Lenoir y Marco Desault, se encuentran en un estado de coma total luego de haber sido akumatizadas y salvadas por Ladybug y Chat Noir, las autoridades y los doctores desconocen el porqué del estado actual de estas personas, algunos ciudadanos le atribuyen la responsabilidad de los hechos al conocido villano de París Hawk Moth, pero un grupo de extremistas creen que los responsables podrían no ser otros más que nuestros amados héroes: Ladybug y Chat Noir.**_

\- ¿Es en serio? – grito Marinette y sus padres la miraron confundida.

\- Dudo mucho que Ladybug y Chat Noir sean los responsables del estado de esas personas, ellos no hacen más que ayudarnos a todos –dijo el padre de Marinette a su esposa e hija con toda seguridad y confianza hacia los héroes.

 _ **Acaban de llegar al hospital el honorable alcalde de París Andre Bourgeois y el CEO de RobsonTech Anthony Robson, quienes están a punto de dar un anuncio a los medios, escuchemos…**_

 _ **Pueblo de París como su alcalde quiero asegurarles de que tengo todo esto bajo control y si, sé que esto es toda una tragedia, dos personas inocentes privadas de sus vidas por algún ser despreciable, pero a pesar de las acusaciones yo estoy plenamente seguro de que Ladybug y Chat Noir no son los responsables… hemos visto como París se ha visto amenazada por supervillanos y todos han sido detenidos por nuestros héroes, por ello no voy a permitir que su imagen sea mancillada por falsas acusaciones y para darles una mano… el señor Robson les dará un gran anuncio.**_

 _ **Gracias Señor alcalde –le respondió Robson para luego tomar la palabra, el hombre tenía el cabello castaño canoso corto y un gran bigote ingles, vestía un elegante traje ejecutivo gris oscuro con una corbata de tonalidad más clara y camisa blanca, sus zapatos eran elegantes y de color negro – Ciudadanos de París, desde hace poco su ciudad se ha convertido en la nueva casa de mi compañía y quiero decirles que no me quedare de brazos cruzados mientras NUESTRA ciudad es amenazada por supervillanos y seres desconocidos, así que a partir de hoy RobsonTech pone a disposición del Cuerpo de Policías de París lo último en tecnología de defensa, todos serán equipados con lo mejor en armamento defensivo y ofensivo en caso de ser necesario y los mejores vehículos policiales fabricados por nuestro resucitado departamento de ciencias armamentistas y defensivas.**_

\- No creo que equipar a la policía con armamento pesado sea la solución cielo –dijo Sabine a su esposo.

\- Concuerdo, pero el alcalde y el señor Robson solo hacen lo que creen correcto así que esperemos que esto no traiga repercusiones.

Marinette se encontraba pensativa ante todo lo que estaba sucediendo y se levantó mientras sus padres discutían el asunto para entrar a su habitación buscando a Tikki.

\- Tikki, ¿Dónde estás?

\- Aquí estoy Marinette –le respondió Tikki desde su computadora.

\- ¿Qué estás viendo?

\- Encontré algo en internet relacionado con las personas akumatizadas que están en coma –dijo la kwami rojiza mostrándole una extraña imagen, en ella se podían observar las palmas de dos manos y ambas tenían extrañas marcas negras en forma de media luna.

\- ¿Y que se supone que es eso Tikki?

\- Estas son las manos de ambas víctimas Marinette, el tomo un fotógrafo que se escabullo entre la seguridad del hospital y algo en esas marcas me es bastante sospechoso.

\- ¿Sospechoso? –Pregunto extrañada la pelinegra ante las palabras de su pequeña compañera – Ya estas sonando como una de esos locos de las teorías conspirativas.

\- Lo digo en serio Marinette, Hawk Moth no puede ser el responsable por el estado de esas dos personas, y ambas hemos sentido que nos están observando. Yo creo que el verdadero responsable podría ser esa misma persona –le respondió la kwami alterada y preocupada.

\- Si, supongo que puedes tener razón en eso, ¿pero qué podemos hacer Tikki? No podemos solo ir saltando por todo París e ir preguntando "Hola, Mucho gusto me preguntaba si me has estado espiando y poniendo a personas en coma"

\- Creo que hablar con el guardián podría ser una buena idea en un momento como este, tal vez él sepa que es lo que está sucediendo.

\- Excelente idea Tikki, me preparare para ir a verlo de inmediato.

En la mansión Agreste, el joven Adrien y su Kwami Plagg observaban las noticias recientes sobre los ataques a las víctimas akumatizadas.

"… _ **todos serán equipados con lo mejor en armamento defensivo y ofensivo en caso de ser necesario y los mejores vehículos policiales fabricados por nuestro resucitado departamento de ciencias armamentistas y defensivas"**_

\- Esto parece sacado de una de esas películas de conspiraciones que te gustan mucho Adrien –dijo Plagg devorando entero un trozo de queso Camembert.

\- Tienes razón, pero ¿en serio crees que Hawk Moth esté detrás de esos acontecimientos?

\- Pues claro –devoro otro pedazo de queso - ¿Quién más podría hacer algo como eso? – respondió con la boca llena de queso.

\- No estoy muy seguro, tú lo dijiste el otro día, sentiste que alguien más estaba cerca y que nos observaba, ese podría ser el verdadero responsable.

\- Creo que te preocupas demasiado niño, tal vez solo sean coincidencias.

\- Pues yo no creo mucho en las coincidencias Plagg –dijo con una voz calma y serena mientras miraba por la gran ventana de su habitación.

Cerca del local del Maestro Fu se encontraba Marinette caminando por las calles de París mientras esta hablaba por su celular con su mejor amiga Alya.

 _\- Amiga todo esto es una verdadera locura ¿Tu no crees que Ladybug sea la responsable como esos extremistas verdad?_

\- Claro que no Alya, ni Ladybug ni Chat Noir pueden ser los culpables… pero es una pena que algunos crean que es así – dijo con la mirada baja y entristecida.

 _\- Pues yo creo que quienes los acusan solo pueden ser un montón de envidioso, es más que obvio que Hawk Moth está detrás de todo esto._

\- Yo no estaría muy segura de eso.

 _\- ¿Dijiste algo Marinette?_

\- Oh ah… no nada importante, escucha ya debo colgar pero seguiremos hablando luego ¿te parece?

 _\- De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado._

\- Lo tendré, adiós –termino la llamada con Alya y al voltear se encontraba en frente del local del Maestro Fu, pero este estaba cerrado y había una hoja de papel pegada en la puerta principal -¿Qué es esto? _"Salí de la ciudad por el resto del día… por favor disculpen las molestias"_ Ay genial ¿ahora que Tikki?

\- Descuida, mañana tampoco tienes escuela así que podremos venir para hablar con él –dijo la pequeña kwami asomándose desde el interior de su bolso.

\- Bien entonces regresemos a casa.

En otra parte de la gran París, en la oscuridad de su guarida Hawk Moth levando la vista hacia el gran ventanal con una mirada de preocupación y duda.

\- Es muy extraño esto que está pasando… por lo general las víctimas no sufren efectos secundarios luego de ser salvados por Ladybug y Chat Noir… ¿Me pregunto si mis akumas se están haciendo más poderosos?

De pronto las mariposas comienzan a volar a su alrededor, parecían alteradas y Hawk Moth pudo percatarse de ello, sabía que algo las tenía preocupadas pero no podía descifrar la razón de ello, y su kwami no le daría las respuestas que estaba buscando.

\- ¡YA BASTA! –Grito con fuerza el villano golpeando su bastón contra el suelo de la habitación, lo cual pareció funcionar ya que las mariposas se calmaron tan pronto como se alteraron - ¿Qué les estará pasando a mis akumas? Este comportamiento no es normal.

Ese día pasó tan rápido que apenas los ciudadanos de París se dieron cuenta pues ese había sido un día libre de supervillanos, el cielo de la ciudad ya se encontraba oscurecido y las luces comenzaron a asomarse desde las ventanas de las casas; desde su habitación Marinette se preparaba para descansar luego de un largo día de atender a los clientes en la panadería; mientras tanto en la mansión Agreste Adrien también se preparaba para conciliar el sueño, ese había sido un largo día para él, entre las constantes peticiones de Plagg por su queso y las sesiones fotográficas no había tenido ni un minuto para respirar en todo el día.

En lo alto de la Torre Eiffel el misterioso caballero observaba desde su reloj a ambos jóvenes dormir en sus respectivas habitaciones… mientras que por mente pasaba un malvado pensamiento, pues esa noche planeaba llevar a los héroes de París a un viaje a través de sus sueños que nunca olvidarían.

\- Bien, parece que ya es hora. Mis poderes aun no son los mismos de antes pero… serán suficientes como para abrir viejas heridas. Ahora… sus majestades… prepárense para revivir un poco de **NUESTRO** pasado –dijo esto mientras una extraña niebla salía desde su espada – Ve… que vean quienes fueron alguna vez.

La niebla liberada por el caballero recorrió el cielo de parís y se dividió en dos partes hacia direcciones diferentes, una parte llego hasta la mansión Agreste y toco a Adrien el cual comenzó a moverse y a expresarse dormido como si hubiera comenzado a tener una pesadilla; la segundo llego hasta Marinette, quien comenzó a hacer las mismas expresiones y movimientos que Adrien… sin que ambos lo sepan esa noche estarían por tener el mismo sueño… un sueño que los llevara a revivir las vidas de dos de sus predecesores como portadores de los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir

 _En un pequeño reino medieval sus habitantes caminaban tranquilos y en paz… ellos sabían que siempre estarían seguros pues tenían héroes que los protegían, pero sin que ellos lo supieran donde de esos héroes, los más poderosos de todos, estaban siempre bajo la constante mirada de los pobladores, pues ambos gobernaban juntos aquel pequeño reino como su Rey y Reina._

 _\- Buenos días Lady Margaret, espero que su hermana ya se sienta mucho mejor._

 _\- Gracias Señor Bort, las hierbas que su esposa me dio fueron muy útiles para su enfermedad._

 _De repente la paz se vio interrumpida por una gran bestia reptil que escupía fuego, un dragón, el reino estaba siempre bajo el constante ataque de estas criaturas míticas, todas enviadas con la misión de destruir al reino y a su gente por un ente maligno. La bestia comenzó a escupir sus abrazadoras llamas por todos los negocios y edificios que se encontraba por su camino; barios caballeros trataron sin éxito de detener el avance de la bestia y cuando esta se cansó de los constantes ataques de aquellos hombres con armaduras de hierro se preparó para abatirlos con un letal ataque de fuego, pero en ese momento una cuerdo apareció de la nada ato el hocico de la bestia haciendo enfurecer._

 _\- Pongan a los ciudadanos a salvo, mis camaradas y yo nos encargaremos de la bestia –dijo esto una mujer de cabello castaño con ojos tan azules como el cielo, vestía una brillante armadura de color rojo con motas negras y cubriendo su rosto tenía una máscara de bandana con el mismo estilo de colores, en sus manos tenia lo que parecía ser un Yo-Yo el cual estaba utilizando para detener a la bestia escupe fuego._

 _\- ¡Si Ladybug! –respondió uno de los caballeros antes de alejarse del lugar siguiendo las órdenes recibidas._

 _\- Muy bien bestia, ya has causado muchos daños por aquí… ¡Hawk Moth, Volpina! ¡Ahora! –detrás de ella aparecieron los así llamaos Hawk Moth y Volpina, él tenía los ojos de color azul y llevaba puesta una armadura de caballero color purpura con un yelmo cubriendo la parte superior de su rostro y en su mano empuñaba un bastón del mismo color; mientras que Volpina llevaba puesta un atuendo casual de color naranja con tonalidades marrones, una máscara similar a la de su camarada Ladybug cubría su rostro, sus ojos eran tan marrones como la madeja de un roble y su cabello era de color negro, sobre él se podían observar dos orejas similares a las de un zorro y en su mano derecha tenía una cerbatana._

 _\- Bien, es hora de hacer que ese grandulón salga de nuestro reino –dijo Hawk Moth invocando a una de sus mariposas –Ve mi pequeño akuma –la mariposa salió volando de su mano y se posiciono en el dragón, haciendo que Hawk Moth tomara el control de la bestia._

 _\- Oye, dijiste que yo lo sacaría con mis ilusiones –le recrimino una molesta Volpina._

 _\- El que se duerme pierde señorita._

 _\- Tremendo caballero el que resultaste ser, solo sácalo de aquí rápido antes de que te golpee con mi cerbatana grandísimo oportunista._

 _Hawk Moth hizo que el dragón saliera volando de la capital de su reino y mientras los tres héroes que habían alejado a la bestia le observaban, más de sus camaradas se acercaron al área para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bajo control._

 _\- Le dije que se preocupaba por nada mi señor –dijo una chica rubia que vestía atuendo casual de color tan amarillo como la miel decorado con rayas negras, sus ojos eran tan marrones como la madera de un roble y su rostro era cubierto por un dorado antifaz, amarrado a su cintura tenía un objeto extraño para la época, algo que parecía ser un trompo decorado con motivos amarillos y negros casi haciéndolo parecer una abeja._

 _\- Ya me conoces Queen Bee, no puedo estar mucho tiempo alejado de mi reina –respondió un hombre de armadura negra y brillantes ojos verde esmeralda, el yelmo que cubría la parte superior de su rostro tenía dos orejas parecidas a las de un felino y le daban la apariencia de un gato negro._

 _\- Te preocupas demasiado mi rey, digo, Chat Noir –le respondió Ladybug a su compañero._

 _\- Odio interrumpir pero el guardián nos está esperando, ya han sido muchos ataques y aún no sabemos nada de nuestro camarada desaparecido –les interrumpió Hawk Moth con un filo de seriedad en su voz._

 _\- Tienes razón Moth y ya saben cuánto odia que lo hagamos esperar –Vopina respondió mirando a todos sus compañeros y de inmediato todos emprendieron marcha hasta el sur del reino._

 _En una misteriosa cabaña rodeada por árboles y un sinfín de hermosas plantas salía humo desde la chimenea, parecía que el habitante se preparaba para recibir visitas en cualquier momento, este era un hombre anciano de larga barba banca y una bata de color verde brillante con el símbolo de los Miraculous bordado en color dorado en la parte de atrás y en sus manos tenía un largo bastón de madera decorado en la punta con un cristal; el anciano caminaba de un lado a otro de la cabaña esperando a sus visitantes y cuando estaba por lanzar una gran queja a todo pulmón por tener que esperarlos escucho a las afueras de su cabaña la llegada de sus camaradas._

 _\- Guardián, ya estamos aquí –le grito Chat Noir y el anciano abre la puerta de su cabaña para salir a recibir a los héroes del reino quienes aún portaban sus armaduras de héroes._

 _\- Bienvenidos su majestades, bienvenidos todos –les saludo el anciano._

 _\- No hacen falta tantas formalidades… Merlín –le respondió Ladybug ante lo cual el anciano responde con una risa y una sonrisa._

 _\- Muy bien… -los héroes deshicieron sus trasformaciones - Reina Guinevere, Rey Arturo, Sir Percival, Señorita Nimue y Señorita Ana… por favor pasen –Sin su transformación se pudieron apreciar las largas Cabelleras Castañas y Doradas de Percival y Arturo respectivamente, todos entraron a la cabaña del anciano Merlín el cual estaba preparado para dar unas noticias nada agradables._

 _\- Me temo… que he descubierto que ocurrió con Sir Lancelot –les hablo Merlín._

 _\- ¿Por qué dijo "me temo" Merlín? –le pregunta confundido Sir Percival._

 _\- Porque está en las manos de aquella que amenaza a Camelot día y noche con sus monstruos, demonios y dragones… Morgan Le Fay._

 _\- ¿Morgan? ¿Por qué Morgan secuestraria a Sir Lancelot? –le pregunto aún más confundida Nimue al mago Merlín._

 _\- Lo que voy a decirles lo obtuve de varios Ogros que sirvieron a Morgan por mucho tiempo, ellos recientemente escucharon por sus camaradas que Morgan planea un gran ataque contra Camelot, pero que no planea usar un ejército… planea usar algo más, y me temo la desaparición de Lancelot hace meses solo fue un mal presagio de lo que se avecina… ya que Wayzz y yo pudimos sentir una oscura presencia en las tierras del reino._

 _\- No es el único –le interrumpió la pequeña Tikki, la kwami de la Reina Guinevere – Yo también lo he sentido guardián._

 _\- Todos lo hemos sentido –dijo Trixx, la Kwami Nimue._

 _\- ¿Qué es lo que significa? –pregunto el Kwami de Percival, Noroo._

 _\- Significa que se ha creado aquello a lo que más tememos –apareció detrás de Merlín el pequeño Wayzz con una expresión de temor en su rostro._

 _\- ¿Aquello a lo que más le tememos? – preguntaron al unísono Plagg y Pollen, los kwamis del Rey Arturo y Ana respectivamente._

 _\- Pero que distraídos son los dos –todos voltearon ante esas palabras y pidieron observar a un pequeño kwami de color azulado._

 _\- Duusu, ¿Ya te recuperaste? –le pregunto preocupado el Rey Arturo._

 _\- Estaré bien con el tiempo su majestad, Le Fay me arrebato a mi portadora pero eso no significa que deba quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados._

 _\- Podrían explicarnos ¿Qué es eso a lo que le temen? –replico un impaciente Percival._

 _\- Aquello que jamás debe existir Sir Percival… el Miraculous Oscuro… -responde Duusu ante la pregunta del caballero._

 _\- ¿El Miraculous Oscuro? –todos se hicieron la misma pregunta al mismo tiempo y Merlín los observo con una mirada abatida._

 _\- Así es, y de acuerdo con la información de los Ogros, Morgan planea usar a Lancelot en nuestra contra, y no como un rehén o prisionero de guerra… tengo el presentimiento de que ella lo unirá al Miraculous Oscuro._

 _\- ¡ES TAN TÍPICO DE ELLA! –dijo Arturo con frustración golpeando la mesa con una gran ira – Ya destruyo a los caballeros de la mesa redonda, nos arrebató a María y ahora planea usar a Lancelot ¡EN NUESTRA CONTRA!_

 _\- Morgan siempre disfruto creando caos entre nosotros y nuestros aliados mi rey –le consoló Guinevere poniendo una mano sobre su hombro._

 _\- Y ¿por qué estamos aquí hablando todavía? Debemos ir al palacio de Morgan y salvar a Lancelot de ese Miraculous Oscuro –respondió Percival con un gran optimismo en su voz._

 _\- Si Lancelot ya fue unido al Miraculous Oscuro, separarlos será imposible. Cuando el Miraculous Oscuro se une a un portador lo hace por el resto de su vida… si queremos salvar a Camelot y al mundo de las tinieblas que ese poder maligno representa… debemos eliminar al Miraculous Oscuro… y a Sir Lancelot si es necesario._

 _\- No podemos eliminar a uno de los nuestros –responde una preocupada Ana._

 _\- Concuerdo, además de nuestro rey, Lancelot y yo somos los últimos caballeros de la mesa redonda que aún quedan con vida y entre nosotros hay un código de hermandad que siempre hemos respetado –responde Percival con seriedad._

 _\- Bueno, si Lancelot ya está unido a ese Miraculous del Mal dudo mucho que vaya a respetar su código, pero aun así… ¿No hay nada más que se pueda hacer Merlín? Eres el mejor hechicero que hay en Camelot, debes de tener una solución que no involucre eliminar a Lancelot con el Miraculous –le pregunto Nimue al hechicero._

 _\- Mmm… Hay otra alternativa, una que lo mantendrá con vida… pero por siempre será un prisionero de su propio poder, solo esperemos que no será tarde, porque si es así, Sir Lancelot desaparecerá de este mundo._

 _\- Entonces no hay tiempo que perder –respondió la Reina Guinevere poniéndose de pie – cuéntanos tu plan en el camino Merlín, ya que lo necesitaremos en caso de que si sea muy tarde –todos se quedaron mirando atónitos a la reina tras esas duras palabras, las cuales._

 _\- Ya es tarde… Mi Lady… –todos voltearon la mirada para ver a sus espaldas con horror como una misteriosa sombra surgía tomando la forma de aquel que siempre lucho con ellos lado a lado, y con un sonrisa retorcida Lancelot y ojos llenos ahora de una terrible oscuridad él les mostro su brazo derecho, en el todos observaron estupefactos un brazalete de hierro negro con una gema roja en el centro... El Miraculous Oscuro._

En ese momento tanto Marinette como Adrien abren los ojos alterados y confundidos por lo que habían soñado esa misma noche, al mirar por las ventanas de sus habitaciones pudieron observar que aún era de noche y por la mente de ambos solo se pasaba una sola pregunta: _¿Que ha sido ese extraño sueño?_

A lo lejos en la Torre Eiffel el caballero de negra armadura ríe complacido por lo acabado de suceder, ya había sembrado la semilla y ahora solo debía esperar a que brotara el árbol de la verdad.

\- Salió mejor de lo que esperaba, ahora que vieron un poco del pasado de sus predecesores se estarán haciendo muchas preguntas y con algo de suerte… descubrirán el resto de la historia.

l-

 **¡ESO HA SIDO TODO POR HOY MIS QUERIDOS SEGUIDORES!**

 **Para quienes no lograran encontrar la pista en el capítulo pasado se las voy a decir… en uno de los últimos diálogos del caballero este dice:** _ **"…para mí no existe el destino, solamente existe la libertad"**_ **la cual es una frase que hace referencia a una de las películas del Rey Arturo así que por ahí se podían dar una idea, aunque imagino que muchos de los que descubrieron la pista pensarían que el caballero seria Arturo XD**

 **Respondiendo a los Reviews:**

 **Sonrais777:** Gracias por el review, y yo diría que es un poco de ambos xD con el avance de la historia sabremos más a fondo de su Miraculous y cómo afecta a su portador.

 **Lore:** Gracias y ya tienes un nombre para el villano (¿o no? XD) aún falta mucho por ver y descubrir. Saludos.

 **Natalie y Fanakonoir:** Gracias por seguir mi historia, espero les guste lo que viene más adelante y no traten de matarme por el suspenso y misterio Jajaja.

 **La próxima semana seguiremos explorando el pasado entre Lancelot y los antiguos portadores de los Miraculous así que prepárense para un capitulo con un par de sorpresas y lleno de odio entre personajes XD y sin más nada que decir aquí esta nuestra preview.**

 **PREVIEW DEL CAPITULO 5**

 **Marinette: Pero que sueño tan extraño tuve anoche Tikki y tú estabas en él.**

 **Adrien: ¿Qué significó todo eso Plagg? Te vi claramente junto a… ¿otro Chat Noir?**

 **Lancelot: Cuando eres escogido para portar un Miraculous no solo recibes su poder… también recibes los errores y pecados que con ellos se cometieron en el pasado, yo soy uno de esos pecados ¡Y SERÉ YO QUIEN LES CONCEDA SU PENITENCIA!**

 **Maestro Fu: En el próximo capítulo de Miraculous Ladybug: La Sombra que se Cierne… Un Oscuro Pasado, no se lo pierdan. Es tiempo de pedir apoyo Wayzz.**

 **. . . . . .**

 **Plagg: Se suponía que también saliera en esta preview pero sigo en huelga de preview ¡hasta que no me den más queso!**

 **Tikki: Ya escuchaste a la escritora, debes ir con el sindicato de kwamis.**

 **Plagg: ¡Wayzz es el presidente del sindicato! Y ya sabes que odio cuando me habla como el sabio que todo lo ve.**

 **Adrien: Oigan, estoy tratando de ensayar por aquí si no les importa.**

 **Tikki: Lo siento Adrien.**

 **Plagg: Si, perdón… ya puedes ir a besarte con tu almohada de Ladybug *ríe***

 **Adrien: ¡PLAGG!**


	5. Chapter 5: Un Oscuro Pasado

**Bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo de "La Sombra que se Cierne" hoy seguiremos con las revelaciones luego de lo ocurrido la semana pasada y veremos más sobre Lancelot pero no quiero hacer ningún tipo de Spoiler así que antes de que se me salta toda la trama del capítulo ¡comencemos con la acción!**

l-

 **Capítulo 5. Un Oscuro Pasado**

 _En un oscuro y tenebroso castillo a las afueras de Camelot se podía sentir una gran Maldad emanar desde dentro de las paredes, los alrededores estaban plagados por dragones, monstruos y demonios e incluso ellos podían sentir que algo dentro de ese castillo no estaba bien, toda esa maldad los ponía nerviosos y algunos hasta pensaron en abandonar el lugar antes de que sucediera algo de lo que se arrepentirían. Adentro del castillo, en la sala principal la malvada hechicera Morgan Le Fay se regodeaba en frente de un caballero que permanecía atado por la magia negra de Le Fay._

 _\- Espero estés cómodo Lancelot, porque acabo de terminar mi mayor logro… -dijo esto y en su mano apareció entre una nueve de humo un brazalete de hierro negro, el cual al aparecer provocó que varios dragones que permanecían en el interior bajaran sus cabezas aterrados._

 _\- Sabes tan bien como yo que el Miraculous Oscuro corromperá tu mente Morgan, la energía demoniaca que se usó para crearlo no puede ser controlada. –Lancelot tenía puesta una armadura plateada con una capa roja, su cabello marrón era corto y sus ojos eran tan grises como el humo; ante las palabras del caballero Morgan soltó un sinfín de carcajadas en la cara del caballero._

 _\- ¿En serio crees que seré yo quien se una al Miraculous Oscuro? No creé esta maravilla para ser controlada por el… lo cree para controlar a aquel que controle, así que debo felicitarte Sir Lancelot, porque tu serás el afortunado en ser controlador por Mí y el Miraculous Oscuro –tras decir aquellas palabras los ojos de Lancelot se abrieron de la impresión y este se burla de las palabras de la bruja._

 _\- ¿Qué parte de incontrolable no entiendes? ¡Si me pones ese brazalete será tu fin! Y no lo digo porque me tengas prisionero o atado como a un animal. Puede que algunos demonios te obedezcan Morgan, pero la energía demoniaca pura de ese Miraculous no obedece a nadie, es la peor pesadilla hecha realidad ¡y tú deberías saberlo!_

 _\- Ya hasta suenas como el viejo Merlín, los Miraculous están llenos de secretos Lancelot, secretos que podrían ser útiles para conquistar esta y muchas otras tierras._

 _\- ¡Lo sé! Pero el deber de un guardián es proteger sus secretos y asegurar que los Miraculous no caigan en las manos equivocadas. ¡Ese debió ser tu deber Morgan! Un deber que negaste y que yo debí tomar cuando traicionaste a Merlín._

 _\- No te hagas la víctima –Morgan le miro una sonrisa burlona. – Ambos sabemos porque tomaste la posición de aprendiz del guardián… te sentías inútil, desde que los caballeros de la mesa redonda desaparecieron perdiste tu camino, y es que en eso se ha basado tu vida "caballero" perdidas y perdidas… perdiste a tu familia, a tus camaradas y a tu amor –Lancelot la fulminaba con la mirada ante cada palabra que salía de su boca. - al final pensaste que ser guardián te liberaría de tus penas, pero no lo hará, nada lo hará._

Lancelot abrió los ojos para luego mirar a su alrededor, camino hasta un rincón oscuro de la habitación para luego llevar sus manos hasta su yelmo y retirarlo de su cabeza, en la oscuridad no se podía apreciar bien su rostro pero el brillo rojizo de sus ojos si se hicieron notar, observo el cielo nocturno de París desde una ventana al otro lado de la oscura habitación y entrecerró los ojos con furia.

\- Solo una cosa me librará de mis penas… y es cambiar este mundo para siempre –se quitó el guante derecho de su armadura y observo aquel brazalete de hierro negro que mantenía oculto. – La magia de mi armadura aun es débil, ¡esto es desesperante! –apretó los puños. – a este paso tendré que recurrir a la energía residual de viejos akumas si es que quiero recuperarme pronto –en la oscuridad esbozo una sonrisa maniática.

Esa mañana Adrien se había levantado con una expresión pensativa, parecía por completo perdido en sus pensamientos y no prestaba atención a nada ni nadie, Natalie noto esta esta extraña conducta en el joven y le llamo la atención.

\- Adrien, ¿Estas bien?

\- ¿Eh? Ah… Si estoy bien Natalie, solo, tuve un sueño un poco extraño anoche.

\- En esa caso deberías dejar de comer tanta azúcar antes de ir a dormir, eso te puede provocar pesadillas –dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

\- Dudo que fuera por el azúcar –se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a su habitación para hablar con cierto gato glotón amante del queso apestoso. Al llegar a su habitación el rubio observo todo un desastre de queso en su cama y a un Plagg a punto de reventar.

\- ¡Plagg! ¿No puedo dejarte solo por un momento?

\- No es mi culpa…-el pequeño kwami eructo. - el queso me está llamando.

\- Oye quería preguntarte algo, anoche tuve un extraño sueño y… ¿Me estas escuchando? –le grito el rubio al observar que el kwami estaba devorando las sobras de la cama sin prestarle mucha atención.

\- Si, si te estoy escuchando, algo sobre un sueño.

\- Exacto, y… te parecerá extraño pero, tú estabas ahí junto al Rey Arturo –al escuchar ese nombre el pequeño kwami tosió con todo el queso que tenía en la boca y miro a Adrien estupefacto.

\- Viste al Rey Arturo.

\- Amm si, y también era Chat Noir.

\- ¡ESO NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE! –le grito el kwami impresionado tomando con sus manos parte del rostro de Adrien. – Arturo fue Chat Noir hace siglos cómo es posible que tu... A menos que eso fuera una señal, debe significar algo.

\- Oye más despacio Plagg, no entiendo nada de lo que dices.

\- Debes contarme todo lo que viste en ese sueño Adrien, Ahora. –el rubio asintió ante la petición de su kwami y comenzó a contar cada detalle de ese extraño sueño que había tenido.

En la habitación de Marinette, la pelinegra apenas y terminaba de contarle a Tikki la misma historia que Adrien estaba por contarle a Plagg, en ese momento la chica pudo observar una expresión de preocupación en el rostro de su compañera y no dudo en preguntar que ocurría.

\- Tikki ¿Estas bien?

\- Me temo que no Marinette, tenemos que ir con el guardián, rápido.

\- De acuerdo pero solo dame unos minutos para…

\- ¡NO TENEMOS TIEMPO! –grito desesperada la pequeña Tikki y ese grito llego hasta los oídos de los padres de Marinette.

\- ¿Marinette? –le llamo su madre. - ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué fue ese ruido?

\- No fue nada mama, solo fue la televisión.

\- Muy bien, el desayuno ya está listo, apresúrate y baja.

\- Bien bajo en un momento –la chica miro a la pequeña kwami. - ¿Quieres explicarme que está pasando?

\- Te lo explicare cuando lleguemos con el guardián, ahora date prisa y vístete Marinette.

Mientras Marinette se apresuraba para alistarse y salir a ver al Maestro Fu, Adrien terminaba de contar su sueño a Plagg, al igual que Tikki este quedo impresionado luego de escuchar con detalle cada palabra y hecho narrado por su portador y de pronto la impresión cambio a preocupación.

\- Me sorprende vieras todo eso con tantos detalles Adrien.

\- ¿Verlo? ¿Significa que no fue un sueño? –le pregunto al felino con una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

\- Tal vez para ti si fue un sueño, pero para mí es un recuerdo, algo que paso hace mucho tiempo.

\- Entonces todo lo que soñé en realidad sucedió… pero, ¿Por qué soñé todo eso? ¿Qué significa?

\- No estoy seguro –dijo un Plagg bastante pensativo ya que aquel recuerdo no era uno de sus favoritos.

Dentro de la tienda de Maestro Fu, este se encontraba atendiendo a un visitante cuando una apresurada Marinette entra por la puesta principal.

\- ¡Maestro Tenemos un problema! –el maestro y su paciente levantaron la mirada y ambos que vieron extrañados.

\- Ahora no es un buen momento joven –responde con serenidad el maestro mientras sigue atendiendo a su paciente.

\- Pero maestro tiene que ver con… las joyas. –el maestro levanto la mirada.

\- Oh ya veo, en ese caso –tomo a su paciente. – Sus chacras ya están alineados adiós –cerro la puesta para luego acercarse a la joven de cabello negro mientras de su bolso apareció la pequeña Tikki.

\- ¿Qué es tan importante jovencita?

\- Es sobre un sueño que tuve anoche, pero no lo entiendo, ¿Qué rayos es lo que significa?

\- ¿Qué clase de sueño? –le pregunto Fu.

\- Guardián, fue más que un sueño… ella vio… unos recuerdos, vio a una de las antiguas Ladybug junto a otros portadores, y lo sé porque yo estuve allí y lo viví –Marinette se impresiono y se apresuró para hablarle a su kwami.

\- Espera, espera… ¿me estás diciendo que eso que vi en realidad pasó?

\- Mmm… -pensó el maestro Fu llevando su mano hacia su mentón. - es normal que a veces los nuevos portadores accedan a recuerdos de sus predecesores, pero eso solo sucede en casos especiales y suelen significar algo o contener algún tipo de mensaje.

\- Por eso es un problema Guardián, el recuerdo estaba relacionado al Miraculous Oscuro guardián –le respondió la pequeña Tikki y el hombre las observo consternado, ante esas palabras Wayzz salió de un cajón de la habitación.

\- ¿El Miraculous Oscuro? ¿Por qué ella vería un recuerdo relacionado a eso? –pregunto Wayzz mirando a todos con confusión. – Además, ese Miraculous fue sellado hace mucho tiempo.

\- Es un mal augurio me temo… -pensó el maestro. – y si ese recuerdo significa algo, solo puede ser una cosa… Peligro.

\- ¿Peligro? –le miro aún más confundida Marinette quien seguía sin entender de lo que estaban hablando el Maestro y los Kwamis.

\- Por favor toma asiento jovencita – el maestro le pidió que se sentara mientras este se dirigía a un estante para traer el Libro de los Miraculous, puso el libro sobre una mesa y se sentó en frente de la joven. – Quizás recuerdes que te mencione que por cada portados hay un capitulo diferente ¿verdad?

\- Si, lo recuerdo maestro.

\- Bien, ahora debo decirte que… a lo largo del tiempo han existido muchos mitos y leyendas, algunas reales y otras no tanto, pero una de esas leyendas se encuentra escrita en el libro de los Miraculous, la Leyenda del Rey Arturo, y de todas las historias que sobre él se han escrito… la de este libro es la real – El maestro abrió uno de los capítulos del libro donde Marinette pudo observar al equipo de portadores que vio en su sueño, pero esta vez había una mujer con traje casual de la época de color azul, largo cabello rubio y de ojos azulados, tenía puesto un antifaz y en sus manos sujetaba un abanico.

\- Son… las personas que vi en mi sueño –respondió impresionada la joven.

\- Camelot fue una tierra mágica, una de las pocas que aún quedaba en ese entonces, pero siempre fue amenazada, su magia y sus riquezas eran codiciada por todos, pero la mayor amenaza en esa época fue una hechicera oscura conocida como Morgan Le Fay – el maestro volteo la página mostrando una imagen de Morgan Le Fay, tenía un largo vestido verde con tonos negros, cabello largo y negro y ojos tan oscuros como su corazón. – Antes de que surgieran los héroes de Camelot… ella fue escogida para ser la guardiana que sucediera a Merlín pero… la oscuridad se apodero de su corazón, y creyó que podía salvar a Camelot gobernándola con el poder de los Miraculous, así que constantemente los atacaba utilizando a los peores males que la magina negra podía conceder, el Rey Arturo y sus caballeros trataron de salvar su reino pero Le Fay fue más astuta, y elimino a la mayoría de ellos. Fue entonces que Merlín tomo una decisión, convirtió a dos de los caballeros sobrevivientes y a las mujeres más nobles de corazón en los próximos portadores de Miraculous: El Rey Arturo, Sir Percival, Lady Nimue, Lady Ana, Lady María y la Reyna Guinevere, fueron escogidos para defender a su reino de las fuerzas oscuras de Le Fay, y batalla tras batalla siempre fue el mismo resultado: el héroes derrotaban a Le Fay.

\- Esto… es demasiada información que procesar –interrumpió Marinette llevándose una de sus manos hasta la cabeza. – Lo siento maestro, por favor continúe.

\- Muy bien, en donde estaba… Ah sí… Al final Le Fay se cansó de tantas derrotas y recurrió a un poderoso y peligroso as bajo la manga, uno del que había aprendió mientras estudio sobre los Miraculous con Merlín… El Miraculous Oscuro, forjado con la más oscura de las magias y con la energía demoniaca más perversa que pueda llegar a existir, un poder tan oscuro y maligno que puede corromper y controlar hasta a la mente más noble. Le Fay rompió todos los códigos y forjo el peligroso Miraculous pero ella sabía que no podría controlar su poder si dejaba que el la controlara a ella… así que busco un… conejillo de indias, Sir Lancelot, otro de los sobrevivientes de la mesa redonda. Ella lo unió las Miraculous oscuro, y una vez hecho esto Lancelot fue condenado… Cuando te unes a un Miraculous Oscuro, te unes a él por toda tu vida. El poder del Miraculous corrompió a Lancelot y Le Fay creyó que lo controlaría… pero no fue así, Lancelot destruyo a Le Fay y se alimentó de su poder oscuro, se convirtió en una amenaza para Camelot y el mundo… una amenaza que fue derrotada por los héroes de Camelot, quienes sellaron su poder utilizando la magia de Merlín y la energía de los Miraculous.

\- ¿Sellaron su poder? –interrumpió nuevamente Marinette al maestro quien levanto la mirada y permitió que Wayzz fuera quien respondiera.

\- Así es, idea de Merlín fue sellarlo con la energía de los Miraculous y atraparlo dentro de Excalibur con uno de sus hechizos, pero Lancelot interrumpió el hechizo de Merlín intentando escapar del sello y termino siendo atrapado en algún otro lugar, pero nunca se supo exactamente dónde.

\- Ya veo… pero aún sigo sin entender que significó ese sueño –Tikki se acercó volando a su portadora y se posó frente a su rostro.

\- Como dijo el guardián Marinette… significa peligro, y eso explicaría porque los akumatizados están quedando en coma, el Miraculous Oscuro ha regresado, y se está alimentando de ellos.

\- Mmm… eso tiene mucho sentido, cuando el Miraculous Oscuro pierde su poder necesitar alimentarse de energías negativas para fortalecerse nuevamente.

\- ¿Y qué debemos hacer guardián? –pregunto una alterada Tikki.

\- Debemos ser precavidos, no sabemos qué tan poderoso sea ahora el Miraculous Oscuro pero tú y Chat Noir deberán cuidarse el uno al otro en todo momento.

\- Lo entiendo maestro, pero… Chat Noir no sabe nada sobre esta nueva amenaza, ¿Cómo le explico todo lo que está sucediendo?

\- Yo se lo explicare, creo que ya es hora de que el también me conozca personalmente, y descuida el no sabrá por mi quien eres tú, aunque deberían reforzar un poco más sus lazos de confianza… con el tiempo.

\- Lo pensare, y gracias por todo maestro. –Marinette se levantó y se despidió de anciano saliendo por la puerta principal del local, una vez que la joven salió el maestro se quedó pensando y Wayzz se acercó al preocupado.

\- Maestro... el Miraculous Oscuro es una gran amenaza para todos, y con Hawk Moth queriendo utilizando su Miraculous para el mal... Ladybug y Chat Noir van a necesitar mucha ayuda, yo… creo que deberíamos llamarlas.

\- Mmm… puede que tengas razón, creo que es tiempo de pedir un poco de ayuda extra Wayzz – el maestro se levantó y camino hasta un enorme tocadiscos, presionó un botón y de este apareció un cobre vinotinto el cual contenía los últimos Miraculous sin portadores. – Es hora de salir a buscar nuevos reclutas.

Alrededor de los Campos Elíseos las personas caminaban y toman fotografías de los alrededores como de costumbre, pero la pacifica jornada turística se vio interrumpido por gritos de dolor, varias personas se asustaron y voltearon con dirección a los gritos y al hacerlo pudieron observar a un joven fotógrafo rubio llamado Vincent Aza cubierto por una sombra maligna, acto seguido el joven cayó al suelo inconsciente. En la estación de televisión la joven reportera del clima Mireille Caquet se encontraba dando el reporte meridiano… pero en medio de la grabación la nueva asistente de Alec: Aurore Beauréal, es atacada por una sombra que dejo inconsciente a la joven, todos en la estación reaccionaron asustados y Nadia de inmediato llamo a una ambulancia solicitando ayuda médica para la chica y Alec se propuso a llamar a las autoridades para que pudieran realizar una investigación.

Llegando a su casa se encontraba Marinette quien de inmediato noto que sus padres se encontraban concentrados en las noticias y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué estaba pasando.

\- Hola mamá, ¿Sucedió algo?

\- Oh hija es terrible, otras dos personas fueron encontradas en coma.

\- ¿Qué? –grito la chica y de inmediato tomo el control remoto y subió el volumen de la televisión.

 _ **Esta misma tarde dos personas fueron atacadas por lo que describieron los testigos parecía ser una sombra misteriosa, las víctimas fueron identificadas como Vincent Aza y Aurore Beauréal, estos son los primeros ataques presenciados en público y al igual que las victimas que ya se encuentran hospitalizadas… ellos también habían sido akumatizados en el pasado.**_

Marinette observaba preocupada la noticia cuando el sonido de su teléfono llamo su atención, al tomarlo observo que se trataba de su amiga Alya y no dudo ni un segundo en atender la llamada.

\- Hola Alya, ¿estás viendo las noticias?

 _\- Puedes apostar a que si amiga, ¿no te das cuenta de lo que está pasando? ¡No solo afecta a los más recientes amiga! Todos los que fueron akumatizados están el peligro de quedar en coma ¡Y ESO ME INCLUYE A MÍ!_

\- Alya escucha, sé que ahora puedes estar un poqui…to preocupada, pero no tienes que estarlo.

 _\- ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? ¡Medio salón ha sido akumatizado! Lo digo enserio, ya podríamos hasta cambiarle el nombre a la escuela por_ _ **Akuma High**_ _y todos deben estar preocupados._

\- Bien, te entiendo, solo... trata de ser cuidadosa ¿de acuerdo?

 _\- Bien... llamare a Nino, quiero asegurarme de que esa cosa no lo atacara, cuídate amiga._

\- Tu también cuídate –Marinette corta la llamada. – Voy a mi habitación, los veré mas tarde, adiós –Subió corriendo con prisas y los dos adultos solo se quedaron viendo las caras.

\- Tikki esto se está saliendo de control, ahora todos los que conozco también están el peligro, incluyendo a Nino y Alya.

\- Debes ser fuerte Marinette, ellos necesitan que lo seas, no solo como Ladybug… también como Marinette –la kwami se acerca a su rostro y la abrasa a lo cual ella sonríe.

\- Gracias Tikki...

 _Lancelot estaba a punto de estallar de ira contra Le Fay tras aquellas bruscas palabras, pero en el fondo sabía que lo que ella decía era la verdad, aunque esa no hubiera sido su intención, había perdido mucho en su vida, su familia se desmorono desde que era muy joven y creyó encontrar una nueva familia con Arturo y los Caballeros de la mesa redonda… pero hasta eso le fue arrebatado, sus camaradas… sus hermanos… lo habían dejado al igual que su anterior familia. En la Reyna Guinevere encontró la esperanza y la fuerza para seguir adelante, siempre la había amado… desde mucho antes de ser la Reina, pero él sabía bien que jamás podrían estar juntos, Lancelot despertó de sus pensamientos cuando Morgan se acercó a él para decirle unas últimas palabras, las ultimas que escucharía como el noble Sir Lancelot._

 _\- Ustedes los caballeros siempre han sido una molestia para mí, lo único que trato de hacer es salvar a Camelot de sí misma, pero contigo lo voy a lograr… porque a partir de ahora te convertirás en algo más, algo mejor –dicho esto le coloco el brazalete de hierro negro a Lancelot y una Sombras oscura apareció cubriendo el lugar, la sombra se esparció por todos los terrenos del castillo de Morgan Le Fay y los dragones asustados por el oscuro poder salieron volando atemorizados, los demonios y los monstruos no se quedaron atrás y emprendieron la retirada de las tierras de Morgan. Le Fay observo como de las sombras emergía su nuevo campeón, que la llevaría a conquistar Camelot, el caballero de ahora negra armadura y aquellos ojos que solían reflejar un brillo heroico ahora parecían un mar de lava ardiente, llenos de pura oscuridad… en su brazo derecho se observa sobresalir una gema roja de su armadura, pues en esa sección se encontraba el Miraculous Oscuro que a él se había unido._

 _\- Bienvenido mi guerrero, tu y yo traeremos una nueva era a Camelot –claro con regocijó la bruja, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo ella es cubierta por una sombra oscura, impidiéndole moverse o poder usar sus poderes. - ¿Qué es esto? –replico al caballero con ira._

 _\- Te lo advertí Morgan… que ponerme este brazalete, seria tu fin –la miro con una sonrisa retorcida y a lo lejos del castillo se pudo observar una gran explosión desde su interior, los seguidores de Le Fay que permanecieron cerca miraron con terror aquella figura maligna salir del castillo para luego entrar en el bosque. – Si no quien terminar igual que ella –señalo el interior del castillo. – Les recomiendo irse y no regresar nunca… –ante estas palabras las bestias y demonios comenzaron a alejarse del lugar por temor a lo que les podía pasar._

 _Dentro de una cabaña ubicada en el interior del bosque, los héroes de Camelot discutían la actual situación de Lancelot y planeaban como rescatar a su camarada en apuros, pero ellos desconocían que ya era tarde para salvarlo pues el Miraculous Oscuro ya se había unido a él._

 _\- …cuéntanos tu plan en el camino Merlín, ya que lo necesitaremos en caso de que si sea muy tarde –fueron estas las palabras pronunciadas por la reina Guinevere momentos antes de que una misteriosa sombra emergiera dentro de la cabaña y para sorpresa de todos esta misteriosa sobra resulto ser el mismo Lancelot._

 _\- Ya es tarde… Mi Lady… -le respondió Lancelot presumiendo ante todos el brazalete de hierro negro que permanecía unido a su brazo._

 _\- Lancelot… -dijo Guinevere completamente atónita._

 _\- Sus majestades… –les hizo una reverencia. – Ahora puedo verlo... Un nuevo mundo… Un mundo mejor… Un mundo… sin penas y dolor…_

 _\- ¿Esta delirando? –pregunto Arturo al Mago Merlín._

 _\- No lo creo su majestad._

 _\- No estoy delirando "Mi Rey" solo digo lo que veo en mi mente, un mundo nuevo… uno que nacerá de las cenizas del viejo mundo, este mundo._

 _\- ¿De que estas hablando Lancelot? –le pregunto Nimue. - ¿Hablas de destruir el mundo?_

 _Lancelot les miro fijamente con una sonrisa en su rostro y rompiendo con el incómodo silencio respondió ante la pregunta de quien alguna vez considero su aliada y amiga. – Precisamente… todo desaparecerá, no quedara nada… -miro su brazalete. – Y con este poder ahora sé cómo lograrlo._

 _\- No lo vamos a permitir y lo sabes –exclamo una molesta Ana que le miraba con ojos de furia._

 _\- Eso lo se… –le miró fijamente mientras respondía para luego posar su vista en Guinevere. - Aprendí mucho sobre los Miraculous como aprendiz y a diferencia de Morgan yo puse mucha atención a sus orígenes -este se movió rápidamente y atrapo a Guinevere del cuello sin ningún problema._

 _\- ¡GUINEVERE! –grito Arturo._

 _Lancelot miro fijamente a Guinevere y esta le vio aterrada ante aquellos ojos rojos que parecían salidos de una pesadilla. – Tú me ayudaras Mi Reina… juntos crearemos un nuevo mundo._

 _\- ¡Transfórmame! –gritaron todos y al voltear Lancelot y Guinevere observaros a los héroes de Camelot listos para pelear._

 _\- Suéltala ahora Lancelot, no quiero tener que lastimarte._

 _\- Siempre fuiste como un hermano menor para mi Percival, pero eso no me hará desistir de lo que planeo._

 _\- Entonces no tengo alternativa –Percival levanto el bastón de Hawk Moth invocando a una gran cantidad de mariposas que rodearon a Lancelot y a Guinevere por completo, confundido por la situación Lancelot se vio obligado a soltar a su prisionera para poder escapar de la envestida de mariposas y observo con ira como la Reina de Camelot corrió a los brazos de su Rey._

 _\- Molestas plagas –Lancelot desenvaino su espada y una oscura magia emano de ella, la levanto y tras un simple movimiento una onda de oscuridad impacto a las mariposas que apenas fueron tocadas desaparecieron como si se hubieran evaporado, Hawk Moth observo lo hecho por su compañero y apenas podía creer lo que había ocurrido._

 _\- ¿Los destruiste? ¡TAMBIEN SON SERES VIVOS Y LO SABES!_

 _\- Son plagas y a las plagas se les extermina –dijo sin ningún tipo de remordimiento._

 _\- Ese no eres tu Lancelot –volteo esperando ver a Guinevere pero esta ya se había transformado en Ladybug. – Tienes un bien corazón, el Miraculous Oscuro te ha corrompido debes dejar que te ayudemos._

 _\- Escucha lo que dice Lancelot –dijo Chat Noir. – Somos compañeros._

 _\- Ya no más "Su Majestad…" ¡Agh! –Merlín había atrapado a Lancelot usando su magia pero parecía que esto no lo detendría por mucho tiempo así que el hechicero solicito el apoyo de los héroes de Camelot para poder detener a su confundido camarada._

 _\- Escúchenme todos, no voy a poder contenerlo por mucho tiempo así que necesito que concentren el poder de sus Miraculous en Lancelot para crear un sello de retención._

 _\- ¿Sello de retención? –preguntó Volpina._

 _\- Esta es la alternativa de la que hablaba, atraparemos a Lancelot y al Miraculous Oscuro en Excalibur con un hechizo para evitar que causen algún daño a Camelot y al mundo… y para evitar que escape debemos sellarlo con el poder de los Miraculous. Lo ideal sería usar el poder de los siete Miraculous para crear el sello pero con ustedes cinco bastara, solo deben concentrarse en el objetivo… ¡Crear el Sello!_

 _Los héroes parecían no resignarse a la idea de perder a otro de los suyos pero en el fondo todos sabían que Lancelot ya era una causa perdida, así que levantaron las miradas asistiendo con total aprobación a las palabras de Merlín, se concentraron tanto como pudieron hasta de sus Miraculous comenzaron a brillar y en el pecho de Lancelot apareció el símbolo de los Miraculous pareciendo indicar que el plan estaba funcionando, apenas apareció el símbolo Merlín comenzó a recitar el hechizo que atraparía a Lancelot dentro de Excalibur pero este no se dejaría atrapar con tanta facilidad._

 _\- ¿Crees que tu magia débil puede derrotar a MI poder? –Lancelot comenzó a emanar una gran cantidad de energía oscura tratando de escapar del sello y del hechizo pero todo parecía estar en su contra, Merlín continuaba recitando el hechizo y Chat Noir levanto a Excalibur preparado para atrapar al oscuro caballero. –No voy a ser… de-derrotado, n-no v-voy a-a… -Lancelot pareció estar aturdido y apenas Merlín termino con su hechizo una brillante luz multicolor apareció desde donde se encontraba Lancelot cegando a todos y al abrir los ojos este había desaparecido._

 _\- ¿Funciono? –pregunto Queen Bee._

 _\- Eso creo Queen –dijo Chat Noir mirando a Excalibur._

 _\- Algo está mal –exclamo Merlín. – Ya no siento su energía oscura pero… no está en Excalibur._

 _\- ¿Cómo que no está en Excalibur? –reclamo Hawk Moth. - ¿Entonces donde esta?_

 _\- No estoy seguro, la energía oscura que comenzó a emanar interfirió con el hechizo de alguna manera._

 _\- ¿Entonces logro escapar? –pregunto Ladybug._

 _\- No, el sello de retención creado por los Miraculous es poderoso ante la magia oscura, así que es imposible que escapara pero… debió quedar atrapado en algún otro lugar._

 _\- Entonces… es una victoria amarga –dijo Volpina y todos bajaron la cabeza como si de una derrota se tratase._

 _Mientras los Héroes de Camelot lamentaban la perdida de quien alguna vez peleo a su lado como un compañero y un hermano de armas… en una oscura habitación de las ruinas del castillo de Le Fay se encontraba una espada de hoja negra, la forma de la hoja era sagitada y en la acanaladura tenía un relieve dorado el patrón lineal del tercio medio al tercio débil culminando con un rombo en medio del tercio fuerte conectado a otro patrón lineal que terminaba de recorrer dicho tercio, la guarnición tenía la forma de las alas de un murciélago y en el centro había una gema dorada similar al ojo de un dragón, la empuñadura era risada y el pomo tena la forma de alfil._

 _Los héroes de Camelot no lo sabían, pero la historia del Miraculous Oscuro apenas y se había comenzado a escribir ese mismo día, pues la verdadera batalla tardaría siglos en comenzar._

l-

 **Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy espero les gustara mucho el capítulo de hoy, eviten piedras y teléfonos a la cabeza xD en el próximo capítulo veremos al Maestro Fu buscando a nuevos portadores, aunque imagino que muchos no se sorprenderán con dos de las elecciones XD y aparecerán nuevos personajes eso sí.**

 **Respondiendo a los Review:**

 **Sonrais777:** Muchas gracias, y bueno ya vimos cómo fue que acabo Lancelot convertido en un villano, pero si continuaremos viendo muchos flashback sobre Camelot que contaran más sobre los antiguos portadores.

 **Lore:** Gracias por el review, saludos y espero continúes siguiendo la historia.

 **Natalie:** Tranquila todo a su tiempo xD Y bueno… básicamente Lancelot busca la venganza (no daré muchos detalles por ahora) pero esa es su forma de ver las cosas ahora por la corrupción del Miraculous Oscuro así que por eso va en contra de los actuales portadores.

 **Sin más que decir que comience la preview del capítulo de la próxima semana.**

 **PREVIEW DEL CAPÍTULO 6**

 **Marinette: Todo este asunto del Miraculous Oscuro me tiene dando vueltas la cabeza Tikki, y ahora dos nuevos estudiantes han llegado a nuestra clase ¿Me pregunto quiénes son? lo único bueno por ahora es que Hawk Moth no ha akumatizado a nadie más.**

 **Tikki: Hablaste muy pronto Marinette, porque un hombre acaba de ser akumatizado y está haciendo un asqueroso desastre en París.**

 **Marinette: Yo y mi gran bocota, es hora de transformarse Tikki, en el próximo capítulo de Miraculous Ladybug: La Sombra que se Cierne… Jugando Sucio ¡no se lo pueden perder!**

 **Maestro Fu: Ya he tomado una decisión Wayzz… y los tres estarán en buenas manos.**


	6. Chapter 6: Jugando Sucio

**Hola a todos… después de dos capítulos de flashback hablando un poco sobre el origen del "Lancelot Oscuro" por fin regresamos a las peleas contra akumas y hoy es un capítulo más largo de lo usual ya que ocurrirán breves encuentros entre kwamis y portadores (ups spoilers alert XD) y ahora… comenzamos con el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Miraculous Ladybug es una producción original de** **Thomas Astruc y Jeremy Zag, todos los derechos de los personales originales les pertenecen a ellos completamente**

l-

 **Capítulo 6. Jugando Sucio**

Han pasado dos semanas desde que comenzaron los ataques a las personas akumatizadas, quienes aún se mantenían en coma en el principal hospital de Paris bajo la constante observación médica y policial. Dos nuevas víctimas habían ingresado al recinto: Théo Barbot y Jalil Kubdel, los ciudadanos creían que los ataques no se detendrían pronto y comenzaron a preocuparse por sus familiares y amigos, todos temían ser akumatizados y atacados para luego terminar en una cama de hospital, pero a pesar de las declaraciones del alcalde Bourgeois los extremistas comenzaron a realizar campañas públicas en contra de Ladybug y Chat Noir. Ese día los extremistas se encontraban reunidos en frente del Ayuntamiento de Paris, protestando en contra de los "Héroes de Paris" y exigiendo al Alcalde tratarlos como Vigilantes y no como Héroes.

\- Ladybug y Chat Noir no son héroes, son vigilantes clandestinos… y Paris no necesita a estos vigilantes –dijo quien parecía ser el líder de los extremistas, este era un hombre mayor, con una buena condición física y cabello canoso de corte militar, vestía una camisera con los símbolos de Ladybug y Chat Noir tachados, un pantalón azul y botas de trabajo marrones. – Serví a Paris como un soldado desde que tenía 17 años, y la única mascara que necesite usar fue una antigases, los verdaderos héroes no necesitan usar máscaras y esconder quienes son en realidad... ¡PARIS NO LOS NECESITA!

De pronto llego la policía de Paris al lugar, equipados con las modernas patrullas de policía prometidas por RobsonTech, eran grandes autos blindados de todo terreno, por dentro estaban totalmente computarizados y por fuera estaban pintados con los colores de la policía de Paris. De una de estas patrullas salió el teniente Roger quien tomo su radio y se dirigió a los extremistas.

\- Soy el Teniente Roger Raincomprix del Departamento de Policía de Paris, les pido que por favor se retiren pacíficamente ya que están alterando el orden público de nuestra hermosa ciudad.

\- Los únicos que alteran el orden público de Paris son esos vigilantes que todos ustedes tienen en un pedestal –respondió el líder extremista al teniente Roger mientras se escuchaban en el fondo los abucheos de sus seguidores hacia la policía.

\- ¡Ya fue suficiente! –ante esas palabras todos voltearon y elevaron la mirada hacia una de las ventanas del Ayuntamiento, en ella se podía ver al Alcalde Bourgeois molesto por todo el caos causado a las afueras del edificio. – Ya estoy cansado de sus acusaciones sin fundamento, Ladybug y Chat Noir aparecieron para protegernos de los supervillanos.

\- ¡Abre los ojos Bourgeois! ¡No son héroes, son vigilantes! ¡Por ellos es que aún nos atacan los supervillanos! –gritaban los extremistas.

\- ¡Suficiente! Teniente Roger que conste que fueron advertidos, arréstelos a todos de inmediato –grito molesto el alcalde Bourgeois y el teniente Roger asintió con la cabeza.

\- Como usted ordene Señor alcalde –miro a los otros oficiales. – ¡Arréstenlos a todos!

 _ **Esto sucedió hace unos momentos en el Ayuntamiento de Paris, donde varios extremistas incluyendo a su líder el Teniente Coronel Retirado Joseph Armeé fueron arrestados por alteración del orden público… mientras era arrestado Armeé afirmo permanecer firme a sus ideales y que no descansaría hasta que Ladybug y Chat Noir fueran llevados ante la verdadera justicia, soy Nadia Chamack reportando para ustedes.**_

Adrien observaba la noticia desde su computadora y la mirada en su rostro parecía preocupada, en su mente Paris se estaba convirtiendo en un manicomio y aun no sabía el porqué, necesitaba respuestas pronto pero su kwami no parecía ayudarle mucho con eso.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de poner esa cara? –decía Plagg mientras comía una gran pedazo de queso.

\- ¿Cómo puedes comer tan tranquilo en un momento como este? Acabas de ver lo que paso en el ayuntamiento.

\- Si lo vi. Pero son solo un grupo de locos que no saben lo que dicen.

\- ¿Eso crees? Porque su líder parecía saber muy bien lo que decía.

\- Solo le temen a lo que no entienden, si me lo preguntas el sujeto se veía algo anticuado – Adrien no pudo evitar reír por las palabras de su kwami.

\- Si, supongo que se veía un poco anticuado. Pero me preocupa que muchos piensen así de mí y de Ladybug –Adrien bajo la mirada, tomo su mochila y se preparó para salir de la habitación e ir a la escuela. – Quizás en la escuela pueda despejarme un poco, es hora de irnos Plagg –dijo mientras el pequeño felino se escondía en su chaqueta.

En el salón de la señorita Bustier todos miraban por sus celulares la noticia de lo ocurrido en el ayuntamiento y Alya no dudo en expresar a toda voz su indignación ante las calumnias proclamadas por los extremistas.

\- Es increíble que exista gente que piense así de Ladybug, digo, ¿es enserio? ¿Cuántas veces ella y Chat Noir han salvado a París de las fuerzas del mal?

\- Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo Alya –resonó la voz de Chloe en el salón. – Como la admiradora número uno de Ladybug e hija del Alcalde no puedo tolerar que hablen así de nuestros héroes.

\- Ya suenas como tu padre Chloe –respondió Nino.

\- Lo tomare como un cumplido.

\- Si me lo preguntan yo creo que hay algo muy sospechoso con ese líder extremista, ¿Cómo sabemos que es quien dice ser?

\- Ahora tú suenas como la extremista Alya –le responde Marinette quien estaba a su lado con un todo de burla.

\- Solo digo amiga… quizás sea la reportera que hay en mí.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con eso de los ataques a los akumatizados? –pregunto Kim. – Casi todos fuimos víctimas de esos akumas y tarde o temprano lo que los esté atacando vendrá por nosotros.

\- Pues mejor que sea tarde, porque no quiero perderme ese lujoso viaje a Inglaterra –responde Lila.

\- ¿Piensas en viajar en un momento como este? –le recrimino Alya.

\- Prefiero hacerlo que preocuparme por lo que sea que tenga a todos tan preocupados.

En ese momento entro Adrien al salón de clases y detrás de él venían la Señorita Bustier y el Director Damocles y todos al verlos entrar se dirigieron a sus asientos, Adrien como de costumbre saluda a su amigo Nino y miro hacia atrás para saludar a Alya y a Marinette.

\- Hola chicas.

\- Ah… Ho-Ho-Hola A-A-Adrien D-Días Buenos ¡DIGO! Buenos Días –Alya ríe ante las reacciones de su amiga y responde al saludo de Adrien.

\- Buenos días Adrien -él les sonríe para luego voltear la mirada al frente del salón.

\- Buenos días jóvenes estudiantes –les saluda el director Damocles. – A partir de ahora dos nuevos compañeros entraran en su clase, así que les pido que sean muy amables con ellos… por favor pasen –tras decir esto dos jóvenes ingresaron al salón de clases, un chico y una chica; el chico tenía los ojos azul marino, su cabello negro era ligeramente largo, vestía una camisa de botones color gris con mangas cortas y dobladas, pantalón blue jean y zapatos casuales de color negro; la chica tenía un cabello ondulado de color beige con un flequillo, sus ojos eran de color avellana intenso y vestía una blusa top de color negro con un blazer de color verde, pantalón pitillo de color blanco, terminando con zapatillas bailarina de color marrón. Todos vieron con atención a quienes serían sus nuevos compañeros. – Quizás quieran presentarse primero –les pregunto la Señorita Bustier, los dos jóvenes se miraron y asintieron, la chica fue quien dio un paso al frente primero para dirigirse al grupo.

\- Buenos días, mi nombre es Allison Brendan, soy de Londres y mi familia fue transferida a Paris por negocios… así que supongo que ahora somos compañeros –ella le sonríe a todos y al terminar de hablar su compañero dio un paso al frente para también presentarse.

\- Gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Bastian Robson, también soy de Londres y bueno… podría decirse que también estoy en Paris por los negocios de mi padre –tras escuchar el nombre del chico Lila se impresiono y de inmediato se puso de pie para preguntar sin titubear.

\- Espera un momento… ¿escuche mal o dijiste que tu apellido era Robson?

\- Robson… ¿como el de Anthony Robson? –secundo Max.

\- Robson… ¿Cómo RobsonTech? –pregunto Sabrina.

\- Amm… Sí, Anthony Robson es mi padre.

\- ¿QUÉ? –Dijeron todos en el salón al unísono mientras la señorita Bustier, el director Damocles, Bastian y Allison se cubrían los oídos por la fuerza de la respuesta.

En la parte trasera de la escuela un camión recolector se estacionaba, tan pronto como el camión se acomodó de la parte trasera de este bajo un empleado de servicios sanitarios; era un hombre calvo y robusto, vestía un overol naranja con una gorra del mismo color, tenía puestos unos guantes blancos y botas de trabajo marrones, este comenzó a retirar las bolsas de basura a los alrededores para verterlas dentro del camión, pero al arrojarlas algunas cayeron fuera del contenedor y se rompieron.

\- Demonios…

\- ¿Estas todo bien? –pregunto su compañero del camión.

\- Si, no es nada –Al responder recibió una llamada telefónica la cual atendió de inmediato.

\- Hola Jefe.

 _\- ¿Dónde rayos estas Boris? Se suponía que estarías en mi oficina hace dos minutos._

\- Hay mucho tráfico pero ya estamos terminando de recolectar lo último en la escuela Jefe, lo veré en la alcaldía en unos minutos.

 _\- Olvídalo, escucha Boris, quería decírtelo en persona pero, estas fuera._

\- ¿Qué? Pero… ¿Por qué?

 _\- Llevas trabajando por dos meses y ya he recibido muchas quejas sobre ti, siempre dejas un desastre por donde sea que pasas y se supone que tu trabajo es limpiar el desastre._

\- Creo que exageran un poco… –dijo rascándose la cabeza y viendo el desastre que recién había causado.

 _\- Olvídalo Boris, hoy hiciste tu último desastre._

\- Pero… -antes de terminar su jefe había colgado la llamada y molesto este arrojo su teléfono al basurero.

En una oscura habitación un ventanal se abría para dejar entrar la luz natural del día, ante tal resplandor las mariposas volaron alteradas mientras Hawk Moth presenciaba la vista.

\- Es muy frustrante cuando los otros no te aceptan como eres… una persona que no encaja en una sociedad perfeccionista es justo lo que necesitan mis malvados akumas –una mariposa blanca se posó sobre su mano, este la cubrió con su otra mano y al retirarla… la mariposa ya era de color negro. – Ve mi pequeño akuma… y ayuda a esa alma incomprendida a desatar un verdadero desastre.

En las calles se encontraba el camión recolector alejándose de la escuela, pues ya había terminado con su jornada, Boris estaba sujetado en la parte trasera del camión con una mirada lleva de desilusión y no se percató de la negra mariposa que se acercó directo a una pala de recolección de la cual estaba sujetado al camión, en ese momento la figura de una mariposa apareció frente a su rostro.

 _\- Hola Zar Désordre… soy Hawk Moth y te doy el poder para crear el mayor desastre que Paris jamás haya visto, pero a cambio necesito que recolectes por mí un par de cosas, los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, entonces… ¿comenzamos?_

\- Eso no será un problema Hawk Moth –sonrió de forma maléfica mientras un aura oscura lo rodeaba a él por completo.

En la escuela, todos se encontraban en su periodo libre y aprovecharon la oportunidad para conocer a sus nuevos compañeros.

\- ¿Entonces ambos ya se conocen desde Londres? –pregunto Alix y fue Allison quien respondió.

\- Por supuesto, nuestros padres siempre trabajaron juntos, y de hecho mi padre ya había pasado por esta escuela, para anunciar el viaje a Inglaterra.

\- Espera, ¿entonces tu padre es el aterrador hombre de traje? –dijo Kim sin ningún tacto y ante esto Alix le dio un codazo en el estómago.

\- Si, así es… y créeme acertaste con lo de aterrador.

\- De hecho yo creía que era un vampiro cuando era niño –interrumpió Bastian.

\- Y yo siempre te decía que exagerabas –le recrimino Allison.

\- Y dime… ¿Estas saliendo con alguien? –le pregunto Lila a Bastian mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de su hombro. – Por cierto, Soy Lila.

\- De… acuerdo… -dijo mientras se alejaba de Lila. – No, no estoy saliendo con nadie, y… Oh miren la hora creo que mejor regresamos al salón.

\- Pero aún quedan como… cinco minutos de descanso –le dijo Adrien a su compañero, y de la nada una gigantesca bola de basura cayo desde el cielo en el patio de la escuela a lo que todos reaccionaron impresionados.

\- ¿Pero que es esa cosa? –preguntó Marinette.

\- Te diré lo que es, una gigantesca bola de basura apestosa –respondió Alya mientras se cubría la nariz por el olor.

\- IUGH… ¡Sí que apesta! –se quejó Chloe.

\- ¡Cuidado! –grito Nathaniel mientras una segunda bola de basura se acercaba para caer sobre la primera.

\- ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí? –pregunto una alterada Lila.

 _ **Atención estudiantes por favor recojan todas sus pertenencias y regresen rápido a sus casas por su seguridad, la ciudad está siendo atacada.**_

Todos los estudiantes corrieron de inmediato a recoger sus pertenencias y mientras algunos salían de la escuela para ir corriendo directo a sus casas, Marinette y Adrien se desviaron buscando un lugar seguro para transformase. Marinette se escondió en un callejón cercano.

\- Parece que alguien está causando un desastre en la ciudad Tikki, ¿estás lista?

\- Siempre estoy lista Marinette.

\- Muy bien, ¡Tikki Transfórmame!

Mientras tanto en la parte trasera de la escuela, Adrien llego corriendo a toda prisa. – Es hora de limpiar este desastre –dijo mientras Pagg salía de su chaqueta. - ¡Plagg Transfórmame!

Cerca del Puente de las Artes, Zar Désordre arrojaba enormes bolas de basura que aparecían desde la enorme para recolectora que tenía en sus manos, su piel ahora era verde y de ella parecía escurrir un líquido fétido, tenía puesta una gorra morada volteada, el iris de sus ojos era de un color verde intenso y la esclerótica era de color amarillo, vestía con un overol completamente morado con el final de las mangas y pantalones totalmente desgarrados puesto que sus pies y manos se asemejaban a las de un troll.

\- ¡Esto sí que es un verdadero desorden! –se regodeaba el villano mientras continuaba arrojando basura por las calles cercanas del lugar, de pronto observo hacia la torre Eiffel y por su mente paso una idea. – Creo que se vería bien con una corona de basura –apunto una de las bolas al conocido icono de Paris y se preparó para disparar, pero antes de hacer su movimiento escucho una voz no muy lejos de él.

\- ¡Pero que peste amigo! –al levantar la mirada el akuma observo sobre uno de los postes a Chat Noir con una sonrisa burlona. – ¿Te gustaría un poco de desodorante? ¿O tal vez un aromatizante?

\- Te crees muy divertido pulgoso… -el akuma derribo de un golpe el poste, pero Chat Noir había saltado de este antes de caer y al levantar la mirada este observo una bola de basura que se dirigía hasta él.

\- Eso no es bueno –esquivó la bola antes de que impactara. – Tu aptitud es tan apestosa como tu aliento amigo.

\- ¡Deja de decirme amigo! No soy tu amigo, ¡soy Zar Désordre y voy a cubrir a reluciente Paris con una marea de basura apestosa!

\- Si me lo preguntas… –Chat Noir y Zar Désordre voltearon. – Yo creo que con tu peste ya es más que suficiente –dijo una sonriente y segura Ladybug no muy lejos de ellos.

Zar Désordre apretó los dientes con fuerza al ver a ambos héroes de Paris en lugar y una mariposa se formó en su rostro nuevamente.

 _\- Es tu oportunidad_ Zar Désordre _, ¡tráeme sus Miraculous! –la mariposa desapareció._

\- Si me entregan sus Miraculous ambos se ahorraran un muy largo baño –les respondió el akuma a ambos héroes, quienes ya se encontraban uno al lado del otro.

\- Y qué tal si mejor nos dices donde tienes a tu akuma y terminamos con todo esto.

\- Tomare eso como un no –el akuma arrojo muchas bolas de basura más pequeñas hacia los héroes y estos hicieron girar sus armas para evitar los proyectiles. – Puedo hacer esto todo el día, ¿pero ustedes podrán aguantar?

\- Odio decirlo pero tarde o temprano nos vamos a cansar –le dijo Chat Noir a Ladybug.

\- Entonces hay que movernos. –Ladybug comienza a moverse por el puente de las artes y es seguida por Chat Noir, mientras caminaban Ladybug observo un barco pasar debajo del puente. – Chat Noir salta. –ella salto al barco y Chat la siguió.

\- ¿Y ahora que mi Lady? –sintieron como el barco se movió bruscamente y al levantar la mirada vieron a Zar Désordre a bordo del barco.

\- Ni crean que podrán escapar de mí.

\- Creo que es hora de que Zar Désordre se dé un buen baño –le susurro Ladybug mientras le guiñaba un ojo y su compañero asintió entendiendo su plan.

\- ¡Cataclysm! –Chat Noir toco el suelo del barco y este comenzó a desintegrarse, Zar Désordre cayó al agua y antes de que los héroes cayeran Ladybug tomo a su compañero y ambos aterrizaron en el puente de las artes. -¿Dónde está? No creo que también tenga branquias –pregunto el felino.

\- No creo que quieras acercarte a él para verificarlo, y no puede durar mucho tiempo ahí abajo, eso espero –ambos observaron con atención a superficie del agua pero en lugar de ver salir al akuma muchas bolas gigantes de basura volaron fuera del agua listas para caer sobre la ciudad.

\- Tenemos que hacer algo Chat Noir –grito Ladybug.

\- ¡Vamos! –respondió Chat Noir, pero antes de moverse Zar Désordre aparece sobre el puente de las artes molesto y el anillo de Chat Noir comenzó a centellar.

\- No tienes mucho tiempo, -dijo Ladybug a su compañero. - Ve y alimenta a tu kwami yo me encargare de Zar Désordre hasta que regreses.

\- ¿Pero qué pasara con la ciudad?

\- Esperemos que todos tengan tapones para la nariz.

\- Eso solo sería en el mejor de los casos –le respondió Zar Désordre a los héroes de Paris.

\- Vete, yo estaré bien –Chat Noir asiente a su compañera y toma su vara para comenzar a alejarse del lugar.

 _\- Debes aprovechar que está sola Zar Désordre, toma sus aretes y tráelos ante mí._

No muy lejos de allí Chat Noir deshizo su transformación dentro de un viejo almacén y del anillo emergió un Plagg agotado. – Ya no puedo más… necesito mi queso Adrien.

\- Cómelo tan rápido como puedas –dijo Adrien mientras le daba un pedazo de queso al agotado kwami, mientras este comía a toda velocidad Adrien observaba por una ventana como las bolas de basura seguían impactando contra parís. - ¿Cuántas de esas cosas pudo crear e un instante?

En las calles de Paris quienes no estaban bajo techo quedaron expuestos a los repulsivos proyectiles que caían sobre Paris, las personas corrían buscando rápido un lugar seguro para refugiarse una mujer se encontraba congelada de mido en medio de la calle y un proyectil de basura de dirigía a su posición. Muy cerca de allí se encontraba Alya quien estaba grabando los acontecimientos para su Ladyblog, y esta no pudo evitar observar la peligrosa situación en la que esta mujer se encontraba.

\- ¡Señora tenga cuidado! –Se dirigió a ayudar a la señora, esta pensó en apartarla del camino del proyectil pero apenas le toco esta se desvaneció como si fuera un fantasma y Alya tropezó cayendo lejos del lugar donde posteriormente impactaría el proyectil. - ¿Pero que fue eso? ¿Estaré viendo cosas por este olor? –se preguntó confundida mientras se cubría la nariz.

En una cafetería Lila, Kim, Max, Bastian y Allison se escondían del peligro en su interior.

\- ¡Ayuda por Favor! –todos los jóvenes escucharon el grito de ayuda y Allison quiso salir del local para ver que ocurría, Bastian trato de seguirla pero Lila no dejaba de sujetar su brazo con fuerza y eso ya lo tenía muy incómodo. Al salir, Allison observo a un niño atrapado en un auto cubierto por la basura, ignorando el olor y el peligro ella corrió para socorrerlo pero al acercarse al auto este se desvaneció.

\- ¿Desapareció? ¿Pero si estaba aquí hace unos segundos?

\- Oye Allison –le llamo Kim. - ¿Está todo bien?

\- Si, eso creo… -observo donde había visto el auto con el niño atrapado.

\- Entonces entra es muy peligroso que estés ahí afuera.

En el hotel Le Grand Paris todo era un caos, los empleados y huéspedes estaban muy asustados y afuera del hotel había una multitud de personas pidiendo entrar para refugiarse del peligro, pero las puertas se mantenían cerradas ya que el dueño del hotel André Bourgeois ordeno que no se le permitiera la entrada a nadie.

\- Por favor señor Bourgeois, déjenos pasar… todos los locales ya están abarrotados de refugiados.

\- Lo lamento mucho, pero la comodidad de nuestros empleados e huéspedes es lo primero y llenar el Lobby de personas corriendo y gritando no califica como cómodo.

\- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo papi?

\- No es nada mi querida Chloe, solo son algunas personas que quieren entrar a crear más caos dentro de nuestro lujoso hotel.

\- Conque si… -Chloe se acercó a la puesta principal del hotel y se dirigió a la multitud. – Escuchen, este es un hotel de lujo, no un refugio de caridad así que retírense, gracias.

\- Por favor joven –Chloe volteo y vio a un pequeño anciano de camisa hawaiana. – Estas personas están asustadas y necesitan sentirse protegidas.

\- Ese no es mi problema señor.

\- Ya veo… ¿Pero qué crees que haría Ladybug? –Chloe se quedó pensando un momento, aunque la respuesta era más que obvia. Tras terminar de pensar Chloe lanzo un bufido y se dirigió a su padre.

\- ¡Papi! –el alcalde Bourgeois volteo tras el grito de su hija y se acercó a ella.

\- ¿Qué sucede Chloe querida?

\- Déjalos pasar.

\- ¿Qué? Pero querida… los huéspedes…

\- Cuando pregunten solo diles que se pregunten ¿Qué habrían hecho Ladybug y Chat Noir? –dijo mientras se alejaba de la puerta dándole la espalda a su padre, y desde afuera el anciano le sonreía asintiendo con aprobación.

En el puente de las artes Ladybug seguía luchando contra Zar Désordre, y el agotamiento ya se podía observar en los movimientos de la Catarina.

\- Pareces cansada Ladybug… quitarte tu Miraculous será mucho más fácil de lo que pensé.

\- Piénsalo dos veces apestoso –volteo para ver a Chat Noir del otro lado del puente.

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –le grito Ladybug a su compañero.

\- Perdona, pero había mucho tráfico Mi Lady –le guiño un ojo y se impulsó con su vara para terminar a su lado. – A estas alturas no dudo que el akuma este en esa pala.

\- Ya lo había pensado. ¡Lucky Charm! –Ladybug invoco su poder y este le retorno una batería de auto.

\- ¿Y que se supone que hagamos con eso? –pregunto Chat Noir confundido.

\- Déjame pensar…

\- Cuidado –Chat Noir la aparto evitando un ataque del akuma.

\- Lo que sea que trates de hacer, hazlo rápido –le dijo Chat Noir antes de lanzarse a atacar al akuma.

Mientras ellos se enfrentaban con su vara y pala como si fueran espadas Ladybug observo a su alrededor buscando respuesta, y su vista se posiciono en un poste de luz que estaba sobre el puente, la batería que estaba en sus manos, la pala del akuma, la mano derecha de Chat Noir y una sección del puente de las artes.

\- Ya sé que hacer, Chat Noir no dejar de mantenerlo ocupado –le grito a su compañero.

\- Descuida –esquivó varios ataques. – tomate tu tiempo.

Ladybug uso su yo-yo para derribar el poste y exponer partes de su cableado, tomo una parte del cristal del foco que se había roto y lo utilizo para cortar los cables, tan rápido como pudo expuso el cobre de los cables y ato dos extremos a los polos de la batería, luego se dirigió a la sección del puente de las artes y enrolló en el barandal de metal las secciones suelas del cableado que estaba unido a la batería.

\- Espero que esto funcione –dijo Ladybug mientras se ponía de pie. – Oye Zar Désordre –llamo la atención del akuma. - ¿Ya te olvidaste de mí? –el akuma derribo a Chat Noir mientras estaba distraído con Ladybug y se acercaba a donde esta se encontraba de pie. – Eso es… acércate tanto como puedas –ella susurro mientras observo a Chat Noir ponerse de pie, este la miro y pudo notar como ella asintió con su cabeza, Chat Noir noto la intención de su compañera y también asintió. Cuando el akuma se acercó lo suficiente la pala comenzó a tambalearse con fuerza y antes de darse cuenta esta voló de sus manos y se pegó a la sección del puente que Ladybug había imantado.

\- Pero qué… –antes de terminar la oración apareció Chat Noir dándole un golpe con su vara al akuma haciendo que este se golpeara con el otro lado del barandal del puente.

\- ¡Cataclysm! –toco la pala recolectora, esta se desintegro y el akuma salió volando tratando de escapar.

\- Ya no harás más daño pequeño akuma… Te libero del mal –Ladybug giro su yo-yo y atrapo al akuma. – ¡Te tengo! Adiós pequeña mariposa –libero a la blanca mariposa. – ¡Miraculous Ladybug! Arrojo al aire la batería y todo en la ciudad comenzó a regresar a la normalidad, la basura que cubría las calles desapareció y todos los ciudadanos salían de los edificios aliviados, el barco apareció como nuevo sobre el rio y el puente fue reparado mientras Zar Désordre regresaba a la normalidad.

\- ¡Bien hecho! –los héroes chocaron puños cantando victoria y sus Miraculous comenzaron a sonar.

\- Parece que ya es hora de desaparecer. Nos vemos Mi Lady –le hace una reverencia y se aleja saltando por los aires.

\- Nos vemos Chat Noir –dijo Ladybug mientras lo veía alejarse del lugar.

\- ¡No! –dijo Hawk Moth desde su guarida apretando con fuerza su bastón. – Esto no ha terminado Ladybug… uno de estos días ¡hare de tu vida todo un desastre!

Esa noche el maestro Fu llego a su local donde el pequeño Wayzz lo estaba esperando muy preocupado. - Maestro me preocupe tanto… ¿Está usted bien?

\- Estoy mejor que nunca Wayzz ya he encontrado a tres portadores que son dignos.

\- ¿Tres? No me diga que usted…

\- Ladybug y Chat Noir necesitaran toda la ayuda que sea necesaria Wayzz y con dos Miraculous indispuestos… el Miraculous de la Tortuga será necesario.

\- Es sabio al cuidar su salud maestro, pero el Miraculous de la tortuga solo puede estar en posesión del guardián.

\- Pues en ese caso habrá que hacer una excepción Wayzz.

\- ¿Y dónde está Trixx?

\- Por aquí Wayzz –le dijo la pequeña kwami con forma de zorro mientras se comía un chili picante. – El maestro y yo dejamos muchas ilusiones de peligro por la ciudad pero solo dos fueron desvanecidas por personas que trataron de ayudar.

\- El miedo puede ser muy poderoso, pero cuando se tiene un buen corazón nada de eso te llega a importar… ya es hora. –dijo el maestro mientras se quitaba el Miraculous del Zorro, causando que Trixx desapareciera.

En el hotel Le Grand Paris Chloe hablaba por teléfono con su amiga Sabrina, quejándose de todo lo ocurrido ese mismo día. – Te lo digo Sabrina, la peste era súper híper mega horrible, pero ya sabes no puedo permitir que la gentuza se entre de que la admiradora numero uno de Ladybug ignoro por completo sus suplicas de ayuda, además es buena publicidad para mi papi y… -se detuvo al observar un misterioso cobre sobre su cama lo cual llamo por completo su atención. – Te llamo más tarde Sabrina, o no, yo que se –colgó el teléfono y tomo la caja, al abrirla un destello amarillo ilumino por completo la habitación y en frente de ella apareció una pequeña criatura similar a una abeja, la cual bostezo antes de dirigirse a la rubia.

\- Hola Chloe, yo soy Pollen –al escucharla hablar Chloe no hizo otra cosa más que dar un grito de completo terror que resonó por todo el hotel, tanto que varios de los huéspedes abrieron las puestas de sus habitaciones para asomarse por los pasillos.

\- Que alguien me ayude, hay un insecto mutante en mi habitación –gritaba mientras arrojaba todo lo que encontraba a su alcance a la pequeña criatura.

\- Chloe, cálmate –decía Pollen mientras esquivaba los objetos que Chloe le lanzaba. – Vine para que puedas ayudar a Ladybug. –al escuchar el nombre de su heroína favorita Chloe se detuvo sorprendida y escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

\- ¿Chloe estas bien hija? –pregunto su padre afuera de la habitación.

\- Amm… Sí, estoy bien papi solo era una sucia mosca.

\- ¿Una mosca? Llamare al exterminador para que fumigue el hotel de arriba a abajo mañana por la mañana.

\- Si, si, como digas papá. –miro a la pequeña criatura y no dudo en preguntar sobre Ladybug. – entonces… ¿Ladybug te envió?

\- No exactamente, pero si necesitara de tu ayuda Chloe, veras, Paris está en peligro y tú puedes ayudar a Ladybug y a Chat Noir a salvarla, y para eso estoy yo aquí… puedo darte poderes.

\- ¡Uh! ¿Y tendré un grandioso traje como el de Ladybug? Aunque en mi luciría mucho mejor claro… ¿Y qué tengo que hacer?

\- Primero lo primero, debo explicarte exactamente a que nos estamos enfrentando…

En una torre de apartamentos, Alya se encontraba en su computadora preparando la siguiente publicación de Ladybug, pero en su mente aun no entendía que era más extraño, las bolas de basura cayendo del cielo o la mujer fantasma que trato de salvar, en ese momento un extraño ruido llamo su atención y en el marco de su ventana encontró una extraña caja la cual no dudo en abrir, al hacerlo una luz naranja la cegó y al abrir los ojos vio a la pequeña Trixx frente a sus ojos.

\- Hola Alya, yo soy Trixx.

\- Wow, ¿eres alguna clase de alienígena o algo por el estilo? –dijo señalando a la kwami.

\- No soy una alienígena, soy una kwami y esto aquí porque Paris te necesita.

\- ¿Qué Paris me necesita? ¿A mí? Pero si ya tenemos a Ladybug y Chat Noir.

\- Pero Ladybug y Chat Noir están por enfrentar grandes peligros…y no pueden hacerlo solos.

\- ¿Hablas de Hawk Moth? Vamos, No creo que ese sujeto sea un problema para ellos chica.

\- No hablo de Hawk Moth, puedo explicártelo todo, pero tienes que estar dispuesta a aceptar esta responsabilidad Alya.

\- Suena como una exclusiva, inscríbeme amiga –dijo de forma enérgica sin dudarlo ni pensarlo.

En la Torre Robson una cansada Allison hablaba con su amigo Bastian sobre lo que vio ese día, pero en la mirada de este se podía apreciar cierto rasgo de duda ante las palabras de su amiga.

\- Déjame ver si entendí… dices que penas te acercarte el auto, la basura y el niño desaparecieron como si nada –pregunto dudoso Bastian.

\- Adelante… solo dilo, crees que estoy loca.

\- No creo que estés loca, aun –ella le miro molesta y le dio un codazo en el brazo.

\- Muy gracioso Bastian.

\- Escucha te daré un poco de espacio para… que aclares un poco tu mente.

\- No me hables como si fueras mi psicólogo personal.

\- ¿Y desde cuando no lo soy? –dijo saliendo de la habitación y dejándola sola, ella suspiro y camino hacia el balcón de su habitación, contempló el paisaje nocturno de Paris tanto como pudo y al voltear la mirada pudo ver una pequeña casa sobre la mesa del balcón, en un principio dudo en acercarse para abrirla pero la curiosidad le llamaba y se acercó para abrir la caja, al hacerlo una luz verde destello y en frente de ella apareció una pequeña criatura verde.

\- Saludos señorita Brendan, mi nombre el Wayzz. –Allison le miro confundida no sabiendo como expresarse, de un momento a otro tomo aire y se dirigió a la extraña criatura.

\- Muy bien Bastian, si esta es otra de tus bromas te juro que yo…

\- Le puedo asegurar que esto no es una broma señorita, estoy aquí por asuntos muy serios –le interrumpió el pequeño Wayzz.

\- Si no eres una broma de Bastian… ¿Entonces que eres?

\- Soy un Kwami… y tengo mucho que explicarte señorita.

\- Dirás explicarnos –una voz resonó en la entrada del balcón y al voltear ambos pudieron observar a Bastian perplejo ante la presencia de Wayzz. -¿Qué o quine es eso?

\- Ay no… -dijo Wayzz mientras Allison le observaba. – ¿Acaso no sabes tocar la puerta? –le recrimino un molesto Wayzz.

\- Nunca lo hago.

\- Es verdad. –le respondió Allison a Wayzz. - Nunca lo hace, y es por eso que casi siempre pongo los seguros.

\- Escuchen se supone que nadie además de Allison debería saber sobre mi presencia en este edificio… pero gracias a la falta de modales de cierto joven… –fulmino con la mirada a Bastian. – Ahora alguien más ya lo sabe… y es necesario que así permanezca, nadie más puede saber sobre mí. ¿Entienden?

\- Vale, pero… exactamente… ¿Qué es lo que eres? –pregunto Bastian.

\- Ya lo dije, soy un Kwami, y otorgo poderes a quien sea que poderte mi Miraculous.

\- ¿Miraculous? –Allison miro la caja y observo un brazalete verde en su interior. - ¿Hablas de este brazalete en la caja?

\- Así es –responde Wayzz.

\- ¿Y estas diciendo que planeas darle poderes a Allison? ¿Cómo esos héroes, Ladybug y Chat Noir? –pregunto Bastian.

\- Exacto, vine porque ellos necesitan ayuda para enfrentarse a una nueva amenaza que ha llegado a Paris.

\- ¿De qué amenaza estás hablando? –pregunta una confundida Allison al pequeño Wayzz.

\- ¿Es eso que deja en coma a las personas?

\- Veo que eres perceptivo joven. Sí, es sobre eso… y si estás de acuerdo –miro a Allison. – Te contare todo lo que se sobre esa amenaza…

l-

 **Hasta aquí llegamos por hoy, y sí que ha sido un capitulo un poco largo, los nuevos portadores ya fueron escogidos ¿Cómo se moverán las cosas a partir de ahora? Ya lo veremos… acepto sus reviews pero nada de teléfonos y pc's a la cabeza por favor que de ahí vienen las ideas XD y respondiendo a sus reviews:**

 **Sonrais777:** Muchas gracias por tu review. Tus historias son de mis favoritas y "Paris por dos" me ha sacado bastantes carcajadas.

 **Tsukihimekoomori:** Gracias por el review. Y bueno al final Alya y Chloe si son dos de las portadoras xD y más adelante veremos cómo ellas y Allison evolucionan. Y no, no tengo Wattpad sorry.

 **Ahora sin más que decir ¡sigamos con la preview del próximo capítulo!**

 **PREVIEW DEL CAPITULO 7**

 **Alya: Hola Ladyblogger soy su buena amiga Alya ¡y aun no puedo creer que fui elegida para ser una heroína como Ladybug! Esto parece un sueño.**

 **Chloe: No puedo creer lo fabulosa que me veo con mi súper traje, ¡es tan Chic!**

 **Bastian: Sabes Allison siempre creí que caminabas tan lento como una tortuga, y ahora lo puedo confirmar.**

 **Allison: Deja de hacer bromas Bastian, ser una superhéroe no es fácil y para colmo ¡ya tengo que enfrentar a un frenético supervillano! Y apenas estaba comenzando a entender mis poderes…**

 **Wayzz: En el próximo capítulo de Miraculous Ladybug: La Sombra que se Cierne… A Toda Velocidad, no se lo pierdan.**

 **Trixx: Esto se pondrá picante.**

 **Pollen: Los esperamos.**


End file.
